Lean On Me
by Melitri9212
Summary: How would life be for Rory if she accepted Logan's proposal? Mostly follows Rory and Logan and the joys and sacrifices they make in their life. Also follows Lorelai and Luke's life together. Come join in the fun and see what these crazy girls are up to!
1. Chapter 1

Two years after season 7 except for when Logan proposed to Rory she said yes. September 2009

Prologue:  
***Rory and Logan spent one year planning their wedding while on different sides on the country. Logan still went to San Francisco and worked for a company where he excelled. He was able to establish a good name and get transferred to a company in New York right before their wedding. Rory spent one year traveling and working on the campaign trail with Obama meeting all types of connections. That finished in July of 2008. Rory met with a senior editor for the New York Times and was able to land a junior editing job. Rory and Logan had their wedding in September 2008.

Lorelai and Luke were able to work through their differences and got back together shortly after Rory left for her new job. Luke finally officially moved into Lorelai's house. Lorelai and Luke eloped (with the exception of Rory being there) at Martha's Vineyard like they had planned before, in June of 2008 With Lorelai pushing 40 they have been struggling to conceive a baby. April has been going back and forth between New Mexico and Stars Hollow as per the custody agreement. Lorelai has been becoming closer to April. Anna is not happy about the bond they have been building even though Luke and Lorelai are now married.***

"Happy anniversary Ace!" Rory stirs from her sleep to see that Logan has made her breakfast in bed. Logan hands her a steaming cup of coffee from her favorite mug.  
"Logan you didn't have to do this, what time is it?" she asks sleepily.  
"It's nine thirty" Logan tells her.  
"Then its not our anniversary yet, we got married in the evening" Rory teases.  
"Well don't worry we will be celebrating then too."  
"Logan, how many times have I told you, you don't need to do so much for me, you spoil me."  
"There is nothing I like better than spoiling my wife."  
"I love you Logan."  
"I love you too, Ace."  
"I can't believe it's been one year since we tied the knot."  
Rory says reminiscing on their wedding day. It was a small wedding at the Dragon Fly. All the family attended, sans Logan's parents who were not thrilled about the wedding, but that was no surprise. Her grandpa walked her down the aisle. She remembered the anxiety she felt about not asking her Dad to walk her down the aisle. Ever since her mom's short lived marriage to Chris, things have not been the same between them. She thought about having Luke do it, but did not want to cause any drama. If she had picked the step-dad over her real dad she knew that was just a recipe for disaster. When she finally decided Richard would do it. If she could be the best man at their vowel renewal, Richard could give her away and her wedding. She would never forget the look on Logan's face when she saw him as she walked down the aisle. She had been feeling nervous, unsure if marriage so young was right, but the moment she saw Logan she knew she would spend the rest of her life with him.

"So, how have you enjoyed being a Huntzberger this past year?"  
"It's been nice but honestly I kind of miss being a Gilmore."  
"I said you didn't have to take my last name" Logan reminds her.  
"I know, but I wanted to. I'm just teasing you, besides, every time I tell someone my name at work they cower in fear because they think I'm related to your dad. It's kind of funny."  
"You are related to him, you're his daughter-in-law" Logan retorts.  
"I seriously doubt he has ever referred to me as his daughter-in-law." Rory laughs at the thought.  
"Yeah you are probably right" Logan admits.

**Friday evening the Gilmore Estate*** The four of them Luke, Lorelai, Richard, Emily are sitting down for cocktail hour. "So what are Logan and Rory doing for their anniversary?" Emily asks Lorelai.  
" I don't know Mom, Logan wouldn't tell her but I'm sure it's something extravagant" Lorelai replies.  
"Oh I bet it is, knowing Logan, Richard adds.  
"So how are you doing Luke?" Emily asks with only a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
There was some bad air between them when once again Lorelai and Luke got married she did not tell her parents until the Friday night dinner when they came home from their month long trip. Things got back on the mend when Lorelai decided to let her mom know they were trying to have a baby. It was a long hard decision to make, as it went against everything she's ever believe. Tell Emily Gilmore nothing. Although she did it because she thought that would soften the blow about them eloping. It worked. Emily was thrilled. She offered to pay for all their medical care which of course Lorelai did not accept. What she did accept was to Emily wanting to buy them a new house if and when she did have a baby since they would need the extra space. Lorelai had yet to run that by Luke, but she was sure she could convince him especially if it meant that she was pregnant and carrying his baby. How could he say no to her?  
"Things are the same"  
"How is everything with April?"  
"Things are going fine, she just started her junior year of high school."  
Luke went on to tell them about April adjusting into a regular routine flying back and forth between New Mexico and Connecticut. How much he enjoyed raising a daughter and was looking forward to being able to raise another with Lorelai. The drive home from yet another Friday night dinner was pleasant.  
"I think you're parents are finally getting used to me as a son-in-law"  
"I think they finally realized that you aren't going anywhere, and I think my dad finally gave up trying to get you to franchise Luke's, or trying to shave you" Lorelai jokes.  
"Yeah I was hoping he would, and your mom? She only gave me one backhanded compliment today so, progress."  
"Oh yeah about your shoes! It's refreshing to see a man who wears... comfortable shoes! I'm sorry Luke."  
"Don't worry about it, they have come along way I will give them that."  
"My mom is pretty excited about us having a baby"  
"I am too, speaking of, we need to get home as soon as possible so we can try."

Two hours later an exhausted Lorelai lays on Luke's bare chest.  
"Luke?"  
"Lorelai?"  
"I hope we were successful." She almost whispers.  
"Me too."  
And he really did. He had April and he loved her with all his heart, but to have a baby with the love of his life, and actually be able to raise this child from birth like he missed out on raising April. "Luke?"  
"Yes my beautiful wife?"  
"What if i can't have anymore kids?"  
"Then we won't have kids."  
"You won't hate me?"  
"Of course not, I would love to raise a baby with you, but if we can't, well. We will buy a lot of plants."  
"I'm trying to be serious here!" Lorelai playfully slaps him.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry."  
"How would you feel about trying Invitro fertilization?"  
"If you are feeling up to trying that, we can definitely try and go that route."  
"We will have to do some research on it, I don't know all that much about it" Lorelai confesses.  
"That's something we can do together then because I am clueless when it comes to that." Luke lets out a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't just him who was unfamiliar with fertility treatments.

Rory and Logan finished a wonderful dinner together, that Logan had a chef prepare. He had recreated a night they shared together a few years back. When he made a surprise visit to Rory while he was living in London. A picnic on the rooftop with candles and wine. Different rooftop this time but the effect was still the same. He chose this because this is the night he can remember deciding that he was going to propose to her. He had made a lot of mistakes but there had been one constant in his life, and that was Rory. His Ace. From the very beginning she intrigued him, so different from himself and yet they worked. They balanced each other. Logan stared at his beautiful wife. He wanted to bring something up but was unsure of the timing. They had been married awhile now and still the subject of kids only came up a few times and the conversations were short. Maybe some day but not now. They both were heavy into their careers and that was what was important to them for the time being. However it had been a good while since the topic had come up, and Logan decided he would revisit it.  
"Ace, Ive been thinking and I know we've talked about it before but I just wanted to touch base with you and see if we are on the same page still."  
"Okay about what?" Rory asked intrigued.  
"Kids, I know we said maybe someday so I just wanted to know where your head is at."  
"I'm pretty much where we left off last time. I love kids, I love playing with Sookie's kids I'm just not sure if I want my own, full time yet, or anytime soon."  
"I'm glad you said that, because frankly neither am I, I have never really felt the need to be a father, never thought I would be a good one. However, I didn't think I would be a good boyfriend/husband either but I think I do okay."  
"You're the best husband Logan."  
"So It's settled. No kids yet, maybe later maybe not"  
"Right, but since we are on the subject. There is one thing I would like to run by you."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke turns over and reaches his arm out to find the other side of the bed empty. "Lorelai?"  
He calls out softly. No response. He checks the clock on the bedside table. It reads 4:30 a.m. Luke walks quietly down the hall, from the stairs he can hear the T.V playing in the living room.  
"Babe? Everything okay?" Luke asks curiously.  
"Yeah, go back to sleep I'm fine"  
"Why are you down here all by yourself?"  
"I couldn't sleep so I came down to watch a movie, besides I'm not alone, Paul Anka is here with me." She gives Paul Anka a few pats on the head.  
"Well scooch over, I'll watch the movie with you"  
"You don't have to Luke, you need to be up for work in like, an hour."  
"I'm here, I'm awake, now make some room for me."  
"I've been thinking Luke, maybe we don't need to have a baby of our own, I mean we have Rory we have April isn't that enough?"  
"Is it enough for you babe? You raised Rory all alone. I didn't get to raise April the first twelve years of her life, this is our chance to raise one together, imagine how smart, talented and beautiful our child will be."  
"You are right about that one Luke I'm just wondering if this whole process is really worth it."  
"When you hold our baby in your arms for the first time you are going to realize that everything, the morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings they were all worth it." "Luke you always know just what to say."  
They lay cuddled together on the couch Paul Anka forced to move to the floor. Not long after their talk, Lorelai was asleep in his arms. Luke stayed up and finished the movie, before finally dozing off as well. He awoke shortly after 6 am. He was going to be late for work, but he figured the boss would take it easy on him. He slid out from Lorelai, still sleeping peacefully and went upstairs to get ready for work. When he came down Lorelai was in the kitchen making coffee.  
"Why are you up?" Luke asked.  
"I'm going to go to the Inn a little early today I've got somethings I need to finish up before the Drs. appointment this afternoon"  
"Right, which reminds me I need to get going, you want me to make you breakfast real quick?"  
"No I'm okay, feeling a little nauseous this morning."  
"You are? You think it could be morning sickness?" Luke asks hopefully.  
"I'm not sure, it could be. It also could be the sushi I ate from Als last night."  
"Yeah, well I guess we will see this afternoon."  
"Yes we will. I'm going to try not and dwell on it, and you shouldn't either, now get to work before you get fired" Lorelai jokes.

Rory sits at her desk staring off into space. There was a piece she needed to be working on but her head was all over the place. She has been a little absent minded since she had her conversation with Logan over a week ago. She was sure in her decision. This is what she wanted to do, what she needed to do. She replayed their conversation in her mind. "I wanted to know how you felt about me being a surrogate for my mom, and Luke. Rory gets out the words before she can take them back. She had no idea how Logan would react to this idea.  
"A surrogate? For your mom?" Logan says slowly, processing each word carefully.  
"I know it's a lot to think about, but you know they have been trying for over 6 months and she hasn't been able to get pregnant. My mom wants this, she really wants another baby."  
"Rory... I don't know.. going through a whole pregnancy, and then giving away the baby? That can be pretty tough"  
"Logan, I know that, but my mom has literally given me everything and if I can help her get something she desperately wants well, then I want to do it."  
"I understand that, I do. I know your mom has done a lot for you. But this, you will be sacrificing so much, I just want to make sure you know how much you will be giving up." "I have given this a lot of thought, I'm doing it. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow to make sure everything is good to go"  
"Have you even mentioned this to your mom? Or Luke?" Logan asks his head spinning from this news.  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about it first, but I'm having dinner with them Thursday."  
There is a long silence between them. Finally Logan asks "What time is your appointment, I'm coming with you."

"Congratulations Lorelai, you are pregnant." The doctor cheerfully announces to the couple. "Oh my god, Luke. we did it!" Lorelai looks lovingly at her husband tears starting to form in her eyes.  
Luke and Lorelai share a long embrace. Luke on the verge of crying himself. It had been such a long process for them. Taking test after test, each one coming up negative. Finally, some good news. "Now Lorelai let's get you prepped for an ultrasound so we can see the baby, and see about how far along you are"  
Moments later Luke and Lorelai are staring at the machine waiting to see the baby.  
"There we are. He or she is right there" the doctor points to a small dot on the screen.  
"That's a baby?" Luke asks shocked.  
"That is a baby." Dr. Bailey repeats.  
"Luke.. That is OUR baby. Lorelai says tearfully. I can't wait to tell Rory."

Later that evening.  
"Are you going to call Rory?" Asks Luke.  
"No, I just going to wait until tomorrow when we have dinner with her, this is something you tell someone face to face"  
Luke agreed with her. "Is Logan coming?"  
"I'm not sure, he might be, he is her husband after all, he's family now"  
Luke and Logan haven't always gotten along so well, now that he was his Son-in-law he was trying to patch things up but he couldn't help it. He was so protective of Rory and hated how Logan had hurt her in the past. Luke was trying to rise above it and leave it where it should be, Logan had changed and as far as he knew Rory was happy.  
"Ah yes. Family." Luke rolled his eyes.  
"Speaking of family, Lorelai pulls out the picture of the sonogram, this is part of our growing family." She beams at Luke They stare for the millionth time at their little blip.  
"I am so happy." Luke tells his wife.  
"I am too Luke, I can't wait. Only 8 more months until we get to meet Blip."  
"Okay we have got to change that name."  
"We will, once we find out it's a girl, We'll change it to Blipa." Jokes Lorelai.  
"Very funny."  
"Yeah well, there is something that I haven't mentioned and well now I think I should."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
"Well when I told my mom we were trying to have a baby.. She offered to buy us a house."  
"A house? And you said?"  
"Well see Luke, I said yes"  
"You said yes to letting your mom buy us a house, without even asking me?"  
"You bought the Twickham House without discussing it with me."  
"Okay point made but that was a long time ago."  
"I know Luke I'm just saying, besides she hasn't bought the house yet, I guess I could tell her we changed our mind" Lorelai says slightly disappointed.  
"Lorelai? Do you want this house? That your mom is going to buy?"  
"Well, I mean yeah I kind of do. I mean we will need the space. You've always said this house was too small."  
"Yeah, but Lorelai you love this house, we did all those renovations so we could live here."  
"Yes, but that was before we knew about April, who will be staying here in the summer, and now we have a baby coming. We can sell this house, we could always use the extra money with me having to take maternity leave eventually"  
"If it means that much to you Lorelai, we can go see some houses with Emily."  
"Yeah? You mean it?" Lorelai asks excitedly.  
"Nothing too big though!" Luke says sternly.  
"I promise, nothing too big, now can we go to bed? I'm exhausted."  
"Of course hun." Luke grabs his wife and carries her up the stairs. Lorelai falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

The next evening Luke is preparing burgers and fries in their home as per Lorelai's request.  
"Mom we're here!" Rory calls from the front door.  
"We're in the kitchen!" Lorelai calls.  
Rory hugs her mom tightly "I've missed you mom!"  
"Aww I've missed you too kid." Logan and Luke exchange pleasantries with each other.  
"Hi Logan how are you doing?"  
"Doing well thank you Lorelai, how about you?"  
"Pretty good. just working at the Inn, staying busy."  
"How is work going Rory? Luke asks.  
"It's going good people write pieces I edit them same old stuff, but its a job, with a salary."  
"That's always what I look for when I need a job."  
They sit down at the table together. "I'm really glad we're having dinner together because there is something I need talk to you two about" Rory tells her mom and Luke. She looks around at the three of them staring at her preparing for what she wants to say to them.  
"Really? Is everything okay?" Lorelai asks concerned.  
"Oh yeah, mom everything is fine it's just that I've been thinking.. she pauses momentarily waiting to gauge everyone's reaction.  
"Well. go on what is it?" Lorelai urges.  
"I know you and Luke have been trying to have a baby and I just I uhh.. I wanted to offer, uh. I want to be a surrogate for you" Rory finally spits out.  
"Wow. Uh well Rory that is really sweet of you to offer but.." Lorelai begins.  
"No mom I don't want to you to answer right away I want you to think about it" Rory almost demands.  
"Well see the thing is hun, I don't need a surrogate."  
"Why? Did you guys decide that you didn't want a baby?"  
"No it's not that, it's just that well it's why we wanted to have dinner with you tonight."  
"What? What is going on mom?"  
"Rory, I don't need a surrogate because I'm pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're pregnant!" Rory shouts excitedly. "Yes. We just found out yesterday." Adds Luke.  
"Congratulations." Logan lets out a very tiny sigh of relief. Although he was willing to support Rory in what she wanted to do, it really was a selfless act, he just couldn't shake the feeling of worry for her to carry a baby and not end up wanting to keep it, and he worried, he might become attached too. He began to think maybe he would be ready for kids a lot sooner than he originally thought. He pushed that thought away for the time being. They had just talked about it. Rory didn't want kids yet. They were still young. They had plenty of time. "I am so excited for you mom! How far along are you?" Rory asks excitedly. "Doctor said just about five weeks, so we have a long way to go." Says Lorelai. "I can't believe it, I just cant believe it all this trying and finally! A baby. Wow. Rory looks happily at her mom. She was thrilled for her, and admittedly a little bit relieved she wasn't going to need to be a surrogate afterall. Of course she wanted to do it, but that didn't mean she didn't have her worries about the situation herself. Not that she was going to let Logan or anyone else know that. "Are you excited Luke?" Logan inquires. "I am very much so looking forward to being a dad again."  
"So mom, when are you telling everyone else? Grandma? Grandpa? Sookie?" "I was thinking about having a little get together with everyone that way I can just tell them all at once." "When were you thinking about doing it, I need to make sure I can come" Rory said. "I was wondering if I could tell everyone at your birthday party, if that's okay, I dont want to steal your thunder but I just figured everyone would be gathered already." "Oh yeah mom that's fine, but um when exactly is my birthday party?"  
"October tenth. 5:00 town square. Don't be late." Lorelai says sternly but cracks a smile.  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a birthday party planned?" Asks Logan.  
"I didn't." Rory says giving her mom a look. "I guess I do now." "You're welcome." Lorelai says playfully.

The next morning Logan and Rory are getting ready to head back to their New York City appartment. "I'm going to talk to my mom for a bit you mind finishing up loading the car?" Rory asks Logan.  
"No problem Ace, I think I can manage our one bag." "That's my macho husband." She laughs at her joke. Logan was never one for manual labor.

Rory and Lorelai sit together on their swing Luke built for them last year. It was mid September and the weather was pleasant enough. "So listen Rory there is something I need to run past you." Lorelai begins.  
"Shoot." Rory says curious. "Well. As you know we are finally adding the spa in the Dragon Fly." "Yes I do, and mom I'm perfectly fine with it, I think it's a great idea" "He talked to you?" Lorelai says shocked.  
"Who talked to me? What?" Rory asks thouroughly confused.  
"Dean." "Dean? My ex boyfriend? What does he have to do with anything?" Rory is exasperated. "He wants to work, with the construction crew, I told him I would have to check with you I wasn't sure about where you two left off." Lorelai gets out. "Oh! well, uh, I havent seen him since that night we broke up outside of grandma's house."  
"Do you think it would be weird?" Lorelai asks.  
"I'm fine with it, as long as you are, it's not like I spend so much time there anymore."  
"I know, but there is one more thing."  
"What?"  
"He's back with Lindsay."  
"Are you kidding me? How long has that been going on?" "I think about a year now. They seemed to have worked through everything."  
"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Rory is a little upset her mom kept this from her. "I don't really know, I didnt want things to be weird I know all the drama you guys went through."  
"Yeah well mom that was a long time ago, I'm married now and definitely over Dean. She pauses. Oh no."  
"What, what is it now?" "Logan doesn't know."  
" Doesn't know what?"  
"That I slept with Dean.. that I lost my virginity, to a married man." Rory confesses. "You barely knew Logan at that time why is that any of his business?" Lorelai asks a little peeved. Does Logan have that much control over her daughter she has to tell him every little thing? "I told Logan he was the only man I slept with. He thinks I lost my virginity to him."  
"Why would you lie?" Lorelai looks doubtfully at her daughter. Lying definintely was uncharacteristic of her. "It was when we were just doing the casual thing I had no idea I'd end up marrying him, and after the fact it didn't seem important to tell him. It was over and done with." "So what are you going to do now?" "Nothing. Telling him now will only upset him. It won't change anything. Rory states matter of factly. "That's my girl." "You think it's right? Not to tell him?" "At this point, Absolutely, it will only cause hurt that you lied, besides it's not like Logan is going to find out." At that moment Logan pokes his head out the door. "You ready to go babe or you need more time?" "I'm ready. We need to get back I've got a staff meeting and we have a long drive ahead of us." Lorelai and Rory hug each other for a long moment.  
"I'll miss you kid." "Me too. Where is Luke? I need to say goodbye."  
"He's at the diner already but he said to tell you goodbye." Logan and Lorelai say a short goodbye. She may have accepted him as a son-in-law, she let's him inside, will let him eat the good cereal, still he wasn't her favorite person. However he seemed to be doing right by Rory, and seemed to really love her so, that gave him at least a few points.

At the Dragonfly Lorelai sits at her desk eating an apple. Normally she would eat in the dining room but she couldn't risk anyone seeing her eat the apple she had been craving. Especially Sookie. Sookie would know something was up and her and Luke had agreed they would tell everyone together. Just as she is finishing the apple Sookie walks into her office.  
"Hey Lorelai can you- she stops mid sentence. Were you just eating an apple?" Sookie asks alarmed.  
"Oh, uh yeah, Luke. He's really been bugging me about eating more healthy."  
"He's been doing that since he met you.. you're suddenly listening to him? Come to think of it, you didn't come in the kitchen earlier for coffee.." Her sentence trails off. Her eyes go wide.  
"I did actually you weren't in there."  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She shouts almost accusingly.  
"Shhhhh keep your voice down."  
"So you are?! How could you not tell me!" "We just found out, and we agreed to tell everyone at once." "So Rory doesn't know?" "Of course Rory knows."  
"But not me? I'm lumped in with everyone else?" Sookie feigns hurt.  
"No I, we, just thought-"  
"Lorelai stop, it's fine. I'm so happy for you, and Luke. It is Luke's right?" Sookie jokes.  
"Yes Sook. It's Luke's"  
"Is he excited?"  
"He is so excited. He's completely spoiling me already and we've only known a few days." "When are you due?" "May 20th, it seems forever from now."  
"Trust me it will go so fast."  
Sookie heads back to the kitchen. Lorelai sends a quick text to Luke.  
"Sookie knows, she figured it out." Lorelai heads out to the reception area to make a phone call. "Hello?" The male on the other line answers.  
"Hey, Dean it's Lorelai."  
"Oh. Hey, how are you?" He asks awkwardly. "I'm good, thanks. Listen, so I talked to Rory, and she said she doesn't have a problem with you working here so we are good to go."  
"Great, when do you need me by?" "Tomorrow morning would be perfect if you could."  
"I can do that."  
"Okay, but Dean I feel weird talking to you about this but, you know Rory is married now right?"  
"I did hear that yeah, so? I'm over her." "No it's not about that it's just well.. Rory never told her husband about you two the uh, second time around."  
"Ah. I see."  
"I know you guys probably won't cross paths, at least not very often, but we just thought-"  
"I promise, I won't mention it. It's not something I go around advertising that I cheated on my wife."  
"Okay, thank you Dean, I'll see you tomorrow?" "See you then."

Three weeks later. Logan and Rory are driving to Stars Hollow for her big birthday bash.

"Logan there is something I feel like I should mention."  
"What's that Ace?" "Well, I don't know all of who my mom invited, I don't think she did but there is a possibilty that we could run into my ex."  
"Which one? Please tell me not that one we had drinks with that one time a few years ago." Logan groans remembering what a piece of work that guy was. "I was talking about my first boyfriend Dean, but now that you mention it, Jess might be there."  
"Why would he be there?"  
"He is Luke's nephew, remember? They are telling everyone about the baby, there is actually a huge chance he will be there, with his mom, and T.J and their daughter."  
"I actually did forget, how did you ever date Jess wasn't that a little bit incestuous?"  
"Um no- Rory is taken by surprise. We aren't related, my mom and Luke weren't even a thing when Jess and I dated that didn't happen for at least a year after we broke up."  
"So if you weren't worried about Jess why are you worried about Dean? You were sixteen when you guys dated I promise I'm not threatened by your high school boyfriend."  
"I didn't tell you because it didn't seem important but, do you remember that Alumni night my grandparents threw for me?"  
"Vaguely. That's when your grandparents were playing matchmaker right?"  
"Right, and I already had a boyfriend, remember that?"  
"It's coming back to me yeah" Logan tries to recall that night. He was jealous to learn Rory had a boyfriend. He was relieved that night when they broke up. He decided then he was going to get on her good side. "Well that boyfriend, it was Dean."  
"You got back together with him? I never knew that."  
"It was for such a short time I didn't think it mattered but since we might see him around I felt I should mention it before he did and you were totally blind sided." Logan ponders for a moment. "I appreciate you telling me this Ace. Thank you for being honest with me."  
"So were good?" Logan takes her hand and kisses it. "Oh yeah, we're good"

The party:  
Lorelai had gone all out as usual. It seemed like the whole town was there. Rory tried to socialize with everyone, she caught up with Lane and Zach who were kid free. "Where are Steve and Kwan?" "My mom has them, she really has been such a great help, she takes care of them whenever I need to get away."  
"Which is often I bet" Jokes Rory "As far as twins go, they actually aren't that bad, even in their terrible two's."

Rory sees Paris and Doyle and excuses herself from Lane and Zach. "You guys came! I'm so happy!" "Sorry we are late. We stopped to eat first." "I am just glad you guys are here. It's been too long, how are things at Harvard?"  
"Busy, it was lucky I could even get away, but I had to come, to show you this."  
Paris holds out her hand showing off a small but beautiful diamond ring. "You got engaged! Finally!" Rory squeals with excitement.  
"I thought Doyle would never ask." Paris adds sounding annoyed, looking at her fiancee` I had to force him to do it." "When is the wedding?"  
"We aren't sure yet, but you will definitely get an invite." "I can't wait" Logan excuses himself when his phone rings. "Sorry I've got to take this"

Rory is walking to the huge buffet table filled with all of her favorite foods no doubt made by Sookie. She sees a tall figure walking toward the square. It was Dean she was sure of it. He walked over to her.  
"Hey." Rory says politely.  
"Hey" They stand there awkwardly. Neither of them sure of what to say to each other. So much between them had happened but also so much time had passed. "I heard you got married, congratulations." Dean breaks the silence between them.  
"Yes I did thank you."  
"Not to Jess I hope." Dean tries to make a joke to lighten the mood.  
"No, Not to Jess." Rory rolls her eyes. "Is your husband here?"  
"He is, He had to take a phone call. Is Lindsay here?" "You heard about us huh?"  
"Of course I did. I'm happy for you Dean if she was able to forgive you for the horrible thing we did then I think that's great." As if on cue, Lindsay comes stomping over to them. A crazed angered look in her eyes.  
"Dean what the hell is going on? Why are you talking to that home wrecker?" Lindsay shouts acidly.  
"Babe calm down we were just talking for a moment." "I don't care what you were doing that slut ruined our marriage!" "Lindsay I am so sorry about that I never meant to hurt you." "Save it you bitch!" Lindsay goes to slap Rory but someone catches her arm. It's Logan. Rory was feeling panicked. This was a really horrible situation. "What the hell is going on?!" Logan shouts. Looking to Dean, Lindsay and Rory. "Why are you trying to strike my wife?!"  
"Because, Lindsay says low. Cooly. She slept with my husband." 


	4. Chapter 4

"You seriously must be confusing Rory with someone else." Logan looks at Rory expecting her to fully deny her sleeping with this guy. Rory looks at her feet. She can't bring herself to look at her husband. "Ace? Why won't you look at me?" "It's true." Rory can barely get the words out. "You cheated on me?" Logan spits out. "No! It was years ago." Rory says calmly trying to diffuse the situation. "But you did it? You slept with this poor woman's husband?" "Yes." Rory admits. "Why? When?"  
"Remember the guy I was dating when we met? It was him." Rory makes a small gesture towards Dean who looks extremely uncomfortable.  
"I can't do this right now Rory. I need some time to think." Logan storms off. Rory stares off into the direction Logan was heading. Mentally punishing herself for not just telling Logan the truth. She hadn't meant to be deceitful it just came out and then it was too late to take it back.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asks her. She looks up.  
"Jess." "Long time no see." "It has been a long time." "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"  
"Okay"  
Rory trailed Jess silently as he lead the way. It became clear where he was taking her. The bridge where Luke had pushed him in, the place they had lunch when he outbid Dean on her basket. The place they met up after Dean broke up with her. It was the perfect spot to go. They had so many memories here together. Jess sat down. Rory sat down. They both just sat in silence for awhile. Strangley Rory didn't feel awkward with Jess. It was for the most part a comfortable silence. Still she didn't know what to say.

"That was a pretty ugly scene out there." Jess spoke disturbing the quiet between them.  
"Definitely not one of my proudest moments."  
"So.. you and Dean?" Jess asked quizically. "I really don't want to talk about that, especially now. I feel so awful." "It's okay Rory. It's going to be okay." "I'm going to change the subject now. How are you Jess?"  
"I'm good. Actually I've been working on another novel."  
"Really? Wow. I can't wait to read it." "I was wondering if maybe you had any free time these next couple of weeks?" Jess asks tentively.  
"I have some, why?"  
"I thought maybe you wouldn't mind helping me edit the book?"  
"Really?" Rory asks excitedly.  
"Yeah, I could use another great mind like my own." Rory laughs. "I would love to help you Jess, when?"  
"Whenever you have the time, Im going to be working in New York the next six months so I will be near by."  
"How about next weekend? I'll have some time then."  
"Sounds good, wait. Is your husband going to be okay with this? He's not exactly my biggest fan."  
"It will be fine. He's not really speaking to me right now as it is." Rory looks uncomfortable and wants to change the subject. Jess can see she is uneasy and moves on to another topic. "How about you Rory? Working at the New York Times? That's pretty impressive." It's nothing, just an editing job. I am a glorified fact checker." "At the New York Times though, that in itself is a great accomplishment."  
"I guess."  
"I mean it Rory I'm proud of you. You always knew what you wanted to do, and you did the necessary things to achieve your goals. I've always admired you."  
Jess meant it. He was always a little envious of Rory. From a very early age she knew what she wanted to do. She didn't let anyone, or anything stand in her way. He stared at her for a moment and even though it was dark he could make out her beautiful features. He thought about for the hundreth time how mad he was at himself for screwing everything up with them. He loved her. He had always loved her. "Jess." Rory could read the expression on his face. She suspected that he might still have feelings for her. She felt his body shift to where they were face to face, rather than sitting side by side. They were about a foot apart. A memory came into her mind. Luke's apartment. "I think we need to get within about a foot of each other." They had just started their relationship. Everything was new and exciting. The memory made her smile. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Jess inching closer to her. Not until it was too late. She felt his lips on hers. For a moment she stayed there. It felt like old times, but just briefly. Rory snapped out of it and quickly yanked herself away from Jess' kiss. "I'm sorry-" Jess apologizes. "I'm sorry too. It's not you Jess it's just-"  
"You're married" Jess sighs.  
"Yeah. I am" "Come on. I'll walk you back."

The next day.  
Rory slept over her mom's house. She wanted to give Logan some space. Besides. He took the car. Rory woke up to Luke making her pancakes. Her favorite. Which meant he heard about the debacle. Everyone had likely heard and seen that lovely fight they had gotten into. Rory didn't want to get out of bed. Things were messed up. She hated herself for lying. It was so unlike her. Also she was remembering her dream from the night before. It had been quite steamy. Only problem was the man it featured was not blonde, however but a dark haired boy from her past. She shook away the memories and rolled out of bed. She was met in the kitchen by the wonderful smell of coffee. "Good morning Rory." "Morning Luke."  
"Your mom had to run to the Inn but she wanted me to ask you to meet her for lunch." "Okay. I'll text her."  
Luke sits down with his Step daughter. Really she felt like more of a real daughter than step. He poured her some coffee and handed her a plate with a stack of pancakes. "Don't worry. He will forgive you." "Thanks Luke."  
"He just needs time. I know how it is, he will come around."  
"I don't know, I did something pretty awful."  
"You didn't mean to, besides you're a Gilmore he'd be crazy to walk away from you."  
"Technically I'm a Huntzberger" Rory points out. "Even better. You're married. You don't just walk away from that." "Thank you Luke, really. You're like a father to me."  
"You're like a daughter to me, I love you kiddo."  
"I love you too Luke."

Friday night dinner in the Gilmore house. Lorelai, Luke, Rory and the grandparents are enjoying a nice quiet meal together. Emily is unsure if she should ask Rory how she is doing. She is dying to know all of the details of what happened last weekend at the party. It must have been something pretty bad for such a nice young man like Logan to just storm off the way he did. However Emily did not want to upset the girl and she already looked like she had a lot on her mind. She chose to bring up a happier subject, and grill Lorelai later for the details. "I just wanted to say again how happy I am for the two of you Lorelai. And Luke."  
"Thanks mom." "Have you guys been to a doctor lately to check up on the baby? You need to keep yourself very healthy if you want to carry this baby to term." "I know mom. Lorelai lets out a tiny annoyed sigh. We have an appointment on monday to make sure everything is going the way it should be."  
"Good. Make sure you go at least once a month and take pre natal vitamins."  
"We've got it covered but thanks mom." "How far along are you now anyways?"  
"About nine weeks, when we go to the appointment on monday I'll get pictures so you can see. They say around this time the baby is about as big as a cherry."  
The maid Sandy walks in to announce there is a guest at the door. "Who is it Sandy?"  
"A young man named Logan Huntzberger, he says he's family can he come in?"  
Emily looks to Rory and Rory gives a small nod. Wondering what he was doing there. Rory came home a few days ago to find their appartment empty. It didn't look like Logan had been there. Still she had stayed away. She crashed on the couch of a co-worker Melissa. Melissa was a few years older, married to a nice african american man Dimitri. They had a pull out sofa and said she could crash as long as she needed.

"Logan, hi." Breathes Rory.  
"Hey Ace, can we talk? Privately?"  
Rory looks to her grandma.  
"Go ahead Rory, talk to your husband."  
"You can use my study." Says Richard.

The study.  
"Where have you been? You're never at the appartment even on your day off." Logan asks his tone a bit sharp.  
"I've been at Melissa's I wanted to give you your space."  
"I do appreciate that, but now we need to talk." "Okay. Go ahead." "As you know I was pretty upset."  
"I know. I'm so sorry Logan I didn't want you to find out that way."  
"Let's be honest Rory, you didn't want me to find out at all." "No, I didn't."  
"Why?"  
"It was embarrassing, that I lied. It was embarrassing I let it ever happen."  
"That's what I don't get, is the lie. I'm far from perfect and you know that. I slept with my fair share of women, but I never hid that from you. I've been honest with you since day one. It hurt me that you weren't honest with me."  
"I know Logan." "Believe me when I say I understand making mistakes. What I'm trying to say Rory is that I forgive you."  
"Oh Logan! Thank you! I love you so much."  
"I love you too Ace. Now can you get out of this thing? I want to take you home." Logan gives off a wicked grin.  
"I think I can manage." Rory gives a sly smile.

Rory comes back out to the dining room. She pretends to look upset. "Listen grandma is it okay if I head out? Logan and I need to talk about some things."  
"Of course dear. Here let me send some food home with you."  
"Thanks grandma that's nice of you."  
Lorelai looks at her daughter worried. Rory mouths to her mom. "We are okay."  
"I'll call you tomorrow mom."  
"Okay, bye sweets."

Logan and Rory walk out to the driveway. "Oh shoot. My car. What are we going to do with my car?"  
"Leave it. I'll have Frank pick it up later." Logan starts to drive but doesn't get on the freeway.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I have a surprise planned. You don't really feel like driving all the way home tonight do you?"  
"Not so much."  
They pull into a fancy hotel. "Oh Logan here you go again with spoiling me."  
"I just wanted to apologize for acting the way I did."  
"I think you were a little justified, I would have been upset too."  
They head up to their floor. The honeymoon suite. It was beautiful. Rose petals on the heart bed. A jaccuzzi bath tub. Logan takes Rory in his arms and carries her to the bed. Instantly they are kissing and Rory knows for sure she is forgiven. Quite some time later Logan and Rory lay knotted together. Rory was in pure bliss. She looked over at Logan and had a revelation. "Logan?"  
"Yeah Ace"  
"I want to have a baby." "You do? Are you sure? I thought you said not now."  
"I thought so too, but I was just thinking about it and I think I've changed my mind."  
"Ace..I want one too."  
"Really? You aren't just saying that?"  
"I'm really not. I was thinking about it a few weeks ago."  
"Why didn't you bring it up?"  
"We just talked about and you said you weren't ready. I didn't want to pressure you."  
"I don't want to pressure you."  
"I'm ready Ace. Let's do it." Logan pulls Rory on top of him. He wanted to try right away. "I want us to go to the doctors tomorrow." "Why?"  
"I want to make sure everything is alright in your manhood department."  
"I'm sure everything is fine Rory."  
"Please? It will make me feel better. I was checked. Now I want you to be too"  
"Fine whatever you want."

The next day. The doctors office.  
"So I forgot to tell you, you know Jess?"  
"Um. sort of." "Well. After the party. We went to talk. He asked me to help him edit his book."  
"And? What did you say?" "Honestly I said I would, but considering what happened I wanted to talk to you about it first."  
"What happened?"  
"Well.. He kissed me"  
"Rory!" "I pulled away immediately I swear."  
"And then what?"  
"He walked me home, to mom's, and I haven't seen him since." "You can do whatever you want, but I don't like the idea of you working with your ex."  
"I know, but it's an editing job, I promise I will keep it professional."  
"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about him. Promise me you will tell me if he gets out of line again." "I promise."  
The doctor walks in. Logan. "I have your test results. -The doctor sits down and takes a look at his chart. Logan, it seems you have some hormonal imbalances."  
"So what does that mean doc?" Logan asks a little worried. "To put it in lamens terms. There is about a one percent chance you will be able to have a biological child."


	5. Chapter 5

Two months after Rory and Logan learn they will be unable to have a biological child together. Rory threw herself into her work as did Logan. Rory was working hard with Jess to edit the book he was writing. Jess kept his distance. If Rory was at the computer desk Jess was on the couch. He kept it professional. Rory also worked extremely hard and was able to get a promotion at the New York Times. The initial shock of being unable to have a child together wore off and they moved passed it. However the subject of adoption was brought up a bit and neither of them shot it down. Not much has changed for Lorelai and Luke the pregnancy was going smoothly now that Lorelai's blood pressure had gone down back into the normal range. Lorelai and Luke had gone to visit two different houses with Emily. Both on the border of Stars Hollow. Lorelai had favored one, and Luke preferred the other one.

The Gilmore/Danes Residence.  
Lorelai was upstairs getting dressed for her appointment. She had butterflies in her stomach. Or was that just the baby? It was the first big appointment in the pregnancy. She was almost seventeen weeks and Dr. Bailey said they would be able to find out the sex of the baby. Lorelai was absolutely hoping for a boy. Luke had always given her so much, she wanted to give Luke a son. Lorelai tried on three different pairs of jeans tossing them onto the bed. None of them fit! Her belly was starting to protrude. She felt huge. She finally went into her drawer and took out an old pair of sweatpants that fit just right. She grabbed one of Lukes flannels put it on and went down stairs to meet Luke.

"Lorelai you're not dressed yet? We need to go." Luke urges her.  
"I am dressed."  
"You're wearing sweatpants, and my shirt."  
"Oh your shirt? I thought we were married. I thought what's yours is mine?" She joked "Lorelai..." Luke began.  
"Nothing of mine fits.. I'm huge."  
"You are not. Luke gives Lorelai a hug. You have a baby growing inside of you." "I know, but I feel gross, and I'm only going to get bigger."  
"You are only going to get more beautiful you mean."  
"You think so?" Lorelai sniffles. "I know so. Now let's go see our son."  
They walked outside. Lorelai stops as soon as she hits the porch. "I smell snow." "Usually I would tell you that the weather man said there would be no snow this week but I've learned to never doubt you."  
Just then it began to snow and lorelai knew that was a sign. Lorelai knew.

"It's a boy!" Announces Dr. Bailey. Just as Lorelai had hoped it would be. "A BOY!" Luke shouts. He hadn't realized just how happy he was going to be to hear those words. He basically had two daughters. He desperately wanted a son. "I knew it. The moment I saw the snow this morning I knew it would be a boy." Lorelai was through the roof with happiness and a little worry. She had no idea how to raise a son. The drive home. "When are we going to tell the family, do you want to have a gender reveal party?" Luke asks. He had heard somewhere thats what woman liked to do now a days. "No, I don't want to have some big party just to reveal that. I'll tell them at the Christmas party."  
"That's next Friday right?"  
"Yeah. Mom wanted to do it on Christmas Eve this year, since it landed on a Friday."  
"Are you going to tell Rory separately?"  
"No I will just tell them all together. I feel bad bringing up all of this baby stuff with her now." "I understand. I'm so heart broken for them" "Me too."

One week later. The Gilmore Residence. The infamous Christmas Party. Emily had invited April and Anna to come. Anna couldn't make it but April was there. Along with Liz, T.J and their daughter Doula. Emily had really embraced the fact that her family now included Luke's family. Jess was even invited but politely declined.

Lorelai had just finished eating her fourth apple tart when she decided now would be a good time as any to give out the baby news. "Everyone if I could have your attention please? Lorelai hit a fork against Lukes beer. Once she had most eyes on her she began. Luke and I would like to say something." She looked to her husband. Luke, do you want to do the honors?"  
"Me? Oh uh sure, Everyone. Lorelai and I would like to announce that last week we found out that we.. we are having a son."  
They cheered. Luke had never been so happy. Richard was the first to say something.  
"A boy. That is wonderful news."  
"Indeed. It is, have you thought about names yet?" Emily asked. "We have discussed a few names yes." Lorelai answered "Well what are they?" Emily asks eagerly "That is something we are keeping between us." Emily looks to Rory. "Do you know?" "No, I don't grandma."

Later that evening Rory is talking to her mom. "Are you excited? A boy!" Asks Rory.  
"I am, But I'm also scared. How do I raise a boy?"  
"I don't know mom. You will do great, like you did with me."  
"I hope so."  
"Can I ask you a question though mom?"  
"Anything kid"  
"Why didn't you tell me you were having a boy? You made me wait with everyone else?"  
"Well.. Honey I didn't want to be rubbing our baby news in your face."  
"Mom you're not! You don't need to walk around egg shells around me. I'm fine."  
"You are?" "Logan and I have grieved. We have processed. We have moved on. Besides, I'm not sure I could handle a kid right now, I'm tired all the time." "You are? Have you gone to the doctor?"  
"No, there isn't a need. I'm okay. Just have been working a lot."  
"Are you sure that's all it is?"  
"Yes." Just then Rory starts to feel naseous. Before she can do much of anything she throws up in her grandma's bushes. "So you'll make that appointment?" Lorelai says sternly.  
"Fine."

One week later. At the Doctors office. Because of the Holidays it was the soonest appointment she could get. In the past week she really began to feel like she needed the appointment. She had thrown up every day this week. Something was definitely going on with her body. "What seems to be the problem Mrs. Huntzberger?" Rory relayed her symptoms. From her fatigue to her nauseous spells. "When was your last period?" He asks bluntly.  
"I'm not sure, it's been awhile but I've never been all that regular."  
"We will run a pregnancy test"  
"Oh that's not necessary I'm not pregnant."  
"Are you sexually active?" "Yes, but-"  
"We'll run the test, sit tight and I'll be back in a little while."  
Rory took out her book and began to read. She was a little peeved at the doctor for not letting her explain that she can't be pregnant. Now he is running that test for nothing. It was a good thing through being married to Logan she had excellent health insurance. The doctor comes back in and has a seat on his stool. "Just as I thought, Rory you are pregnant." "But I can't be pregnant."  
"What birth control were you using?"  
"I wasn't using any birth control."  
"Mrs. Huntzberger no offense but how exactly do you think you get pregnant?"  
"I know how pregnancy works, I graduated from Yale! But my husband and I were told he can't have kids!" "We do offer marriage counseling here." "We don't need that. I didn't cheat! Your test has to be wrong."  
"We can run another one if you'd like?"  
"Yes. Please." Rory waits another 20 minutes and the doctor comes back. "The results are the same Rory. You are pregnant"  
"But.. That can't be right, I don't believe it."  
"There is one other thing we can do and this one is pretty fool proof"  
"Let's do it." "Okay.. put on this gown we will get you prepped for an ultrasound."  
Dr. Wright waved the wand around over her exposed belly. Rory stared at the screen, she didn't see anything. Dr. Wright points to a tiny speck on the monitor. "Right there, That is your baby. I'd say you are about five to six weeks along."  
Rory stared at the monitor in disbelief. How could this have happened? What was Logan going to think? Oh no! What was Logan going to think?! "I have to get out of here." Rory wiped off the goo from her belly and ran out of the office. She called Logan who was at work. She told him to meet her at home right away it was very important.

"Pregnant?" Logan repeats quizically. "Yes."  
"But. How? The doctor said.."  
"I know but Logan I swear I didn't.." Rory's voice trails off. Logan is silent for a long time. Rory waits for him to say something. "We are having a baby?" Logan's face lights up.  
"You mean? You believe me?"  
"I know you Ace. You would never cheat on me."  
"Oh Logan I'm so happy! I was so terrified you'd think I cheated."  
"I'm going to be honest it crossed my mind, but only for a second doctors make mistakes."  
"He did say there was a one percent chace. Our baby is that one percent."  
Logan rubbed Rory's still flat belly. "Our baby is going to be absolutely spoiled." "I can't wait to tell my mom!" Logan blows out a long breath "What is it babe?"  
"I just thought of something.. We are going to have to tell my parents."  
"Oh no." Rory thought to herself the last thing she wanted to do was see them. She felt sick. Wait maybe that was the baby. Rory ran to the toilet and threw up. Rory cleaned herself up and sat on the bed with Logan. "Can we tell my mom first?" "Sure. Just make sure it's just her and Luke. I don't want your grandparents finding out yet." "Me either. No offense but I don't want to tell your parents either."  
"I know. I haven't even seen them since they refused to come to the wedding but they have the right to know they are going to be grandparents. Again." Right. Rory had forgotten for a moment Logan's sister honor had a baby last year."  
"Can we invite Honor to the dinner? It's been ages since we have seen her, Josh and Hunter."  
"Of course we can. That will make things a little bit better. I hope."  
"Me too" "When do you want to tell your mom?"  
"I'd like to tell her as soon as possible." "Well then let's go." "Right now?"  
"Right now. We will take the jet."  
"I love you so much Logan"  
"I love you too Ace. "

Rory walks into her mom's house. "Mom are you here?" She called. "Rory? Lorelai called from upstairs. "Mom come down here!"  
Lorelai rushed down stairs. "Is everything Okay!?"  
"Yes mom we just have to tell you some news."  
"You got a dog?" "No."  
"A rabbit?"  
"Mom. Stop."  
"Sorry. Go ahead."  
"Logan and I are going to have a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter took a turn than what I was planning on doing, Let me know what you guys think!**

Lorelai is taken aback. "What do you mean, are you guys going to adopt?"  
"No, mom."  
"Are you going to uh, get a sperm donor?"  
"Mom, I'm pregnant."  
"But- How?"  
"I don't know exactly. Well, I do, I guess the doctor was wrong."  
Lorelai lets the news sink in, her baby was going to be having a baby!  
"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you. Wait, are you guys happy?"  
"Of course we are!"  
"Then I'm SO happy for you! The both of you."  
She pulls her daughter and her son in law for a hug. Just then Lorelai's son starts to kick.  
"Oh someone else is excited to be having a niece or nephew!" "Can i feel?" Rory asks.  
"Knock yourself out, you can feel too Logan, if you want. I'm kind of used to people touching my stomach."  
"Nah, that's okay."  
"Suit yourself."  
"It's Amazing. That's my brother in there." Rory lovingly touches her moms growing belly. Rory starts to cry.  
"Babe what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I don't know where this is coming from." She sniffles.  
"Hormones." Logan and Lorelai say together.  
"Yeah I guess it's that."  
"When are you due?"  
"Oh, uh. Actually. I don't know. When I went to the doctors after he told me I was pregnant I kind of just ran out of there." Rory admits.  
"Rory!" Her mom scolds.  
"I know I just got so freaked. Then I raced over to tell Logan, and now we are here."  
"We are going to make you another appointment as soon as possible." Logan says sternly.  
"Okay. He did say from the looks of it I was around four or five weeks. I saw it on the monitor. Sure didn't look like a baby to me."  
"Exactly how mine looked. So weird."  
Lorelai's phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID. Her mother. Oh joy. Actually. They had been getting along very well lately. Lorelai assumed it was because of the baby. Emily didn't want to stress her out. She assumed they would resume their rocky relationship once she gave birth. For now she was enjoying the smooth sailing.  
"Hi mom."  
"Lorelai, I just found the perfect house for you and Luke please tell me we can set up a meeting soon?"  
"I have some free time tomorrow, and Luke said he will be available whenever."  
"Perfect! I will set up a meeting tomorrow."  
"Sounds good. Bye mom."  
"Speaking of Grandparents. When are you telling them? And Logan, are you even telling your parents?"  
"I haven't figured out when I'm telling them, but we are telling Shira and Mitchum this weekend. We figured it was best we told them face to face and before they heard from someone else."  
"Good idea. And, good luck."  
"Thank you. We will need it." Says Logan  
"So mom is it okay if we take off? I'm dying to tell Lane."  
"Sure sure, you go. But come back for dinner? April is coming in tonight and spending the week here, before she goes back to school."  
"Oh she is! I'd love to see her, we will be back tonight."

Later that evening. Luke is at the airport waiting on April. It's been over a month since he's seen his daughter and he misses her an awful lot. Finally her plane is unloading. He waits as his eyes shift from person to person as they walk through the tunnel. Several people walk out. None of them are April. An employee shuts the door. Luke is stunned and confused. April? He runs over to the woman who just shut the door.  
"How can I help you sir?"  
"My daughter... My daughter was supposed to be on that flight. She's not here. Where is my daughter?!"  
"I'm going to need you to calm down sir, now tell me how old is your daughter?"  
"She's almost sixteen, April. Her name is April Nardini.  
"Let me check our flight records."  
"Thank you!"  
Luke follows the woman to a desk in a panic. His eyes flitting and darting around the airport. He couldn't find her.  
"Sir, it seems your daughter never checked in for her flight."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm very sure, is there someone you can call from where she was supposed to be flying from?"  
"Anna. Yes. Her mother. I can call her mother."  
"I would do that immediately."

Luke walks away in a daze. Pulls out his cell phone Lorelai made him get. He was glad to have it at this point. He calls Anna.  
She answers on the third ring. "Anna! April never checked into her flight, she's not here. I don't know what happened."  
"Luke calm down."  
"How can I be calm April is missing!" Luke screams.  
"She's not missing"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She's here."  
"What do you mean? Did she miss her flight?"  
"No."  
"Then what Anna, I don't understand."  
"She's not coming."  
"Why the hell not?"  
"Luke do not use that language with me."  
"Anna dammit you made me think my daughter was missing!"  
"I'm sorry Luke but I decided last minute it's not the best time for April to be coming out."  
"We have an agreement, you can't just decide when it's a good time!"  
"Luke, you and Lorelai are preparing to have a baby, I just don't know how much attention you will be able to give her."  
"That is not fair Anna. I always give her plenty of attention. Where is she? Let me speak to her."  
"No. Now is not a good time."  
"What is going on with my kid Anna?! TELL ME."  
"Luke trust me on this you don't want to know."  
"You don't get to decide that either." Luke is seething.  
Anna lets out a long sigh. "Okay. I found out. April was pregnant."  
"PREGNANT! Are you kidding me? Don't you watch her?! She's a baby! She can't have a baby!"  
"Luke, there's more."  
"MORE?!"  
"She had an abortion Luke.."  
"She.. she what.."

The next day. The Gilmore/Danes Residence.  
Lorelai Rolls over to find the other side of the bed empty. She climbs out, noted it was getting harder to do so with her ever growing belly. She walks down stairs to find Luke in the kitchen making a huge breakfast. Pancakes and waffles. Bacon and sausage. Eggs. What else is that. Is that grits she thought to herself. She knew something was bothering him. The last time he made a huge breakfast like this was when Lorelai had a miscarriage last year. To this day only her and Luke knew about that.  
"Luke, What's wrong. Is it April? Did she get worse?"  
Luke felt really bad about lying to his wife about why April didn't come out. He was still in denial himself. He wasn't sure if he should even tell Lorelai. What was he supposed to do? He decided honestly was the best policy. He told her what Anna told him last night.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't even.. I don't even know what to say."  
"I'm still trying to figure it out."  
"I thought April was smarter than that." Lorelai says quietly.  
"I know! Me too. An abortion.. is she insane. We could have taken care of her and the baby."  
"Luke, would you really want your daughter to be a teenage mother?"  
"Why not? You did it."  
"Exactly. I went through it. It was extremely difficult. I struggled to raise Rory on my own."  
"Yeah but you were very successful, and April wouldn't be alone she has family."  
"That is true, but what about school wouldn't you want her to finish high school?"  
"Of course. She could have finished. What are you saying Lorelai? Are you in support of her decision?"  
"Honestly? Yes Luke. April is a baby. She made a mistake. We all know that happens. But that mistake doesn't have to define her whole life. What she did was very tough. She's going to be needing a lot of support."  
"I don't know how to handle this. I don't know what to say to her."  
"I can help. That is, if you want me to."  
"Of course I want your help."  
"You got it. Now can we eat so we can go meet my mom?"  
"Yes."

The Perfect House Emily showed Lorelai and Luke around. It had a wrap around porch that Lorelai loved. A wrap around balcony. Two stories. Three bedrooms upstairs one down stairs. Two and a half baths. A very large back yard with a pool.  
"The room down stairs can be used a guest room." Emily tells them. "Upstairs rooms would be for you two, April, and little no name."  
"He has a name."  
"Oh you chose! What is it? I'm dying to know!"  
"That is a secret."  
"Oh you and your secrets!"  
"Isn't fun not knowing mom?"  
"No!" Emily shrieks.  
Luke steers the conversation "This house is really beautiful Emily."  
"It really is mom."  
"Do you like it better than the other ones we have seen?"  
Lorelai and Luke answer together. "Yes."  
Emily's phone rings and she excuses herself to take the call.  
"I want this house Luke."  
"Me too."  
"You do? You aren't just saying that are you, because I feel like you always just give me what I want."  
"Lorelai, this is house is perfect. I can see our son playing in here."  
"So can I"  
"Sorry that was rude." Emily walks back into the living room. She tells them she just got a call about a charming little house just a block from here they can go check it out right now.  
"Mom we don't want to look at any other houses."  
"Oh tell me you guys didn't change your mind."  
"We didn't change our mind, we made it up."  
"What?"  
"We want this one mom. It has everything we could ever need."  
Emily squeezes Lorelai. "I'll call the Realtor right now. Oh I am so excited!"

The dreadful weekend. The House of Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger. They all sat at the table. In silence. Rory remembered the last meal she had at this table. The only meal. Shira talked endlessly about Rory not being good enough for their family. She stared at her plate. She had no idea what to day. Someone had to break the tension. She snuck a peek at Mitchum. He seemed calm enough. He was eating his steak. Hunter, Honor's baby spoke gibberish to himself. He was only one. Shira played with him at the table. Rory knew Shira would never look at their baby the way she looked at Hunter. She wanted to get this night over with. So she took a giant breath and began to speak.  
"Shira, Mitchum ( she refused to call them anything but that) Logan and I have some news we would like to share with you."  
"You're getting a divorce? Well we can't say we are surprised. We told you Logan that this marriage would never work." Shira stated bitterly  
"We aren't getting a divorce mom. Rory's pregnant." Logan got out the words before he could change his mind.  
Mitchum choked and made some sort of weird sound.  
"I knew it! I knew she wasn't good enough. She's a cheater! She's a Gilmore!"  
"Mom what are you talking about?"  
"How can Rory be pregnant Logan if you can't have kids? Think about it."  
"How do you even know-" Honor interrupts.  
"That's my fault. I'm sorry Logan I didn't mean to tell them"  
"Honor..." Logan lets out a long aggravated sigh  
"Actually, Shira. I didn't cheat. You're wrong about that. You're also wrong about me being a Gilmore. I'm a Huntzberger now. Like it or not we are family, and if you want to see your grandchild I suggest you two grow up, get your heads out of your asses and start showing me a little more respect." Rory gets up from the table and storms out.  
"What she said." Logan says. He follows his wife to the car.  
"That felt really good." Rory says.  
"I am so in love with you right now Ace."  
"Back at you."  
"The look on my parents faces!"  
"Priceless."  
"Logan? Can we never come back here again? I really hate it here."  
"You got a deal."

The Doctors Office. The same Doctor Rory ran out on over two weeks ago. Dr. Wright. "Ah. yes, Rory good to see you again, this is your husband?"  
"Nice to meet you." Logan shakes his hand.  
"Lets take a look shall we?"  
He waves that wand over Rory's belly. "Oh... Oh my..."  
"Is everything okay with the baby?" Logan asks concerned.  
"Oh.. Oh yes. Everything is fine, Unless you guys have a problem with twins."  
Logan and Rory look at each other. TWINS?


	7. Chapter 7

Friday Night Dinner. The Gilmore Estate. Mid January.

Emily takes everyone's drink request. She gives Luke a beer, and hands Lorelai a ginger ale.  
"Logan what would you like?" Asks Emily.  
"Oh just a soda for me, trying to cut back on alcohol."  
"Rory what will you have, a martini?"  
"Err.. no actually can I just have a ginger ale too? My stomach is a little upset."  
"Oh no, are you getting sick? Seems like its going around."  
"No grandma I'm not sick." Rory hadn't told her grandma she was pregnant. In fact she hadn't even told her mom she was having twins yet. It had been three days since she and Logan had been given the news and she was still digesting. She was still getting used to being pregnant in the first place, right after finally grieving that she wouldn't be able to have kids. Everything was just happening so fast.  
Lorelai gave Rory a look. "What's wrong then Rory?" Lorelai was trying to hint that she needed to tell the grandparents soon. It would really upset them knowing they were the last to know. Again. Especially if they knew the Huntzbergers knew before them. Rory got the hint. She took a deep breath. She didn't know why exactly she was nervous about telling them, it's not like she thought they would react badly. They would probably be happy for them. They would probably offer to buy them a house too.  
"Grandma, grandpa there is something Logan and I need to share with you guys."  
"What is it Rory?" Asks Richard.  
Rory took Logan's hand. "Well. it seems as though, you are going to be great-grand parents."  
"You are pregnant?" Shrieks Emily.  
"Yes. We are."  
"How far along?"  
"About nine weeks"  
"Oh that's wonderful news. A baby. You two are going to be wonderful parents."  
"I didn't know you guys were even trying." Emily says.  
"We weren't really trying it just sort of happened."  
"So this baby is unplanned." Emily can't hide her judgement.  
"It doesn't matter if it was planned. This child is a gift." Says Richard.  
"Thank you grandpa, there actually is something else too."  
"What what else?" Rory looks to Logan.  
"You tell them. She looks at her mom. We have something to tell you guys too."  
Logan takes out the sonogram picture. "We're having twins."  
Lorelai is first to react. "TWINS. As in two babies?"  
"It's a little hard to tell since they are both so small but. There they are." They pass around the picture.  
"Yeah. Two babies."  
"You are going to be huge."  
"Lorelai! What a terrible thing to say." Emily scolds.  
"It's fine, grandma she's just repeating to me what I told her when she had a dream she was having twins. "  
"It's true anyway you are growing two babies. you need to get 'huge'. Says Logan. "Which reminds me, can we eat, Rory skipped lunch again."  
"Why are you skipping meals? Of course let's go eat." Emily says.  
"I didn't do it on purpose I was just busy working."  
"Logan do not let Rory work to hard and don't let her skip anymore meals." Emily says harshly.  
"I'll make sure to do that Emily." Assures Logan. He meant it. He was going to take care of that girl. Even if she wouldn't take care of herself. He thought of his babies. He hadn't met them but he already loved them so much. Their mother wasn't so bad either.

Lorelai and Luke are driving to Stars Hollow.  
"I can't believe your mom bought us that house already."  
"You shouldn't be surprised, it's Emily. I'm sure she paid boat loads of money to have it ready by March."  
"Are you ready to leave your home?"  
"Yes and no. That house is perfect. I love it, but The Crap Shack is where Rory grew up, hell it's where I grew up."  
"I know. But we do need the space."  
"Speaking of, I had an idea of what we could do with that bedroom downstairs."  
A phone starts ringing. It keeps ringing.  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's your phone."  
"Oh! Yeah. Answer it for me."  
"It's April."  
"Hello?" Lorelai answers. April is upset and crying. Lorelai can't make out much of what she is saying. "April slow down, what's wrong?"  
"It's my mom. She's been in an accident."  
"Is she okay? Oh my God."  
"What what is it? Asks Luke. Lorelai doesn't answer him right away. She says into the phone. "We are on the way."  
"Anna was in a car accident. April doesn't know how serious it is yet."  
"I'll see if i can book a flight."  
"I have a better idea." Lorelai pulls out her phone. "Rory there has been an accident we need to get to New Mexico as soon as possible."  
"April, is she alright? She's fine, it's Anna."  
"What can I do?"  
"You know that fancy jet your husband has?"  
"It's yours. It will be waiting for you in Hartford in one hour."  
"Thanks kid."  
"I hope Anna is okay, give April a hug for me."  
"I will."

Rory and Logan in the car. They were on their way back to their home in New York.  
"We need to turn around. We need to head to Stars Hollow."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"You know Anna? Aprils mom, she was in an accident. Mom and Luke are heading out there now. I'm going to watch Paul Anka while they are gone. You can go back home in the morning maybe?"  
"No way. I'm staying with you."  
"What about work?"  
"Please I damn near own that place. They will have to live without me."  
"Remind me to call work tomorrow, tell them I won't be in."  
"That reminds me Ace. With twins, you're going to need to take it easy."  
"Yeah? I know that."  
"I was thinking. Maybe you need to cut back on working so much."  
"I can't do that right now, I just got promoted."  
"Right. Which means even more work. Even more stress. I know your work is important to you, but those babies, they are important to me. They are quite possibly our only chance at being parents."  
"What are you saying Logan?"  
"I'm saying, I talked to my dad."  
"About?"  
Arranging you to work from home. In Stars Hollow."  
"Stars Hollow isn't home. New York is."  
"Right. I think we should move."  
"Logan you can't be serious, what about your job?"  
"Remember when I said I spoke to my dad.."  
"No! Am I being punked?"  
"I don't relish the idea of working for my dad again, but I can't drive back and forth from New York all the time to see you."  
"Logan, where is all this coming from?"  
"I know you Ace, I know it's been hard for you being so far away from your mom all the time. Now with the babies coming, you're going to need her now more than ever.""You really would do all of that for me?"  
Logan pats her stomach. "For you, and our babies, I would do anything."  
"Logan Huntzberger. I. love. you."  
"I love you too Ace, I thought maybe since I know you love "The Crap Shack" so much, I thought I would buy it for us."  
"Logan! That is the best idea ever! Thank you so much. Really, for all that you do for me."  
"It's my job Ace." Rory starts to cry.  
"Babe? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Logan asks his wife concerned.  
"No it's just. I am so happy."  
"I always cry when I'm happy too."  
"Stop. Haven't you ever heard of tears of joy?"  
"I have. Never made sense to me." Logan jokes.  
"Well I'm hormonal, let's just blame it on that then."  
"Works for me."  
"Seriously though Logan, I've never been this happy."  
"Me either Ace." They pull up to her 'parents' house. The house that would soon be theirs. That is, if Lorelai says yes, and she was sure she would. She was going to sell it anyway. Logan would surely over pay her for it. Now it stays in the family. No strangers in the house. She would also be closer to her mom, it was a win-win.

Luke and Lorelai both sleep on the plane. They knew it would be late when they got in. And they were going to head straight to the hospital. April was there all alone and that wasn't fair. It was hard knowing she was there by herself. Going through this alone, after what she just went through, it was a lot for such a young girl. They arrive at the hospital. They find April asleep in a chair in the waiting room.  
Luke walks over to her and gently shakes her awake.  
"Dad! You made it!"  
She hugs her dad for a long time. "Oh-Lorelai she hugs her step mom.- Thank you so much for coming."  
"Of course, any news?"  
"She's in surgery. They said it was really bad. They are doing everything they can but-" She sobs in Lorelai's arms. Lorelai squeezes her tightly. "April is there anything you need?"  
"I just need you two here."  
"I'm going to go find a doctor." Luke gives his daughter a long hug. Lorelai sits in the waiting room with April. It's the first time she's seen her since she heard the news.  
They sit quietly. Lorelai wanted to talk to her step daughter about things but new this was not the time and place for that. She held her hand. "Lorelai?"  
"Yes April?"  
"It wasn't me."  
"What do you mean sweetie?" "I know you know about the abortion." "I may have heard about it, listen this isn't the time to get into all of that."  
"It's not what you think though, It wasn't me who was pregnant. I've never even been kissed!"  
"I don't understand? Why did Anna say you were?"  
"She thought I was. She found a letter about counseling after an abortion, in my name."  
"But you didn't have an abortion?"  
"No, it was my friend. I let her use my name and address. Her parents would kill her if they found out she was pregnant, and then terminated the pregnancy. They are super religious."  
"I see, that was very nice of you to protect your friend like that."  
"I told my mom that's what happened but she wouldn't believe me."  
"April I'm sorry."  
"She kept screaming at me. She has barely even let me leave the house."  
"Which is why you couldn't come over."  
"Right. She blames you."  
"Me?!" Lorelai asks shocked.  
"You were a teenage mom."  
"Doesn't mean I go advocating to get knocked up at sixteen."  
"I know. In fact you do the opposite."  
"I want better for my daughter, and step daughter."  
"I know Lorelai, and thank you, thank you for believing me."  
"You've never given me a reason to doubt you. You're a good kid April. I love you kid."  
"I love you too Lorelai. Dad told me you decided what you're going to name your son."  
"We did."  
"And? I want to know!" Lorelai was about to tell her when a man in a white coat walked up to them. He did not look like he had good news. "Nardini family?"  
"Yes. I'm her daughter April" April stands up.  
"How old are you?"  
"Fifteen, what does that matter. Tell me how my mom is." The doctor looks at Lorelai. "Who are you?"  
"I'm her step-mother now will you please tell us how Anna is?"  
"Ms Nardini came in the trauma center with extensive injuries. We did everything we could. She succumbed to her injuries, I'm very sorry for your loss."  
April let's out an ear shattering scream and crumples to the floor. Lorelai tries to catch her. She is unsuccessful. Luke comes running toward his daughter and Lorelai. "What happened?"  
"The doctor came by.. She's gone Luke. Anna is gone.."


	8. Chapter 8

The Crap Shack. Logan and Rory are taking care of things while Lorelai and Luke figure out what happens now after Anna has passed away. It has been almost one week. Rory has woken up every morning by having to puke. Logan was sympathetic. Caring and attentive. He wouldn't let her do to much work. He woke up and made her breakfast. He fed Paul Anka. He bathed him. He was Being the best husband Rory could ever ask for. Rory and Logan are watching TV in the living room.

"What do you think will happen?" Asks Logan.  
"I don't know. I know my mom and Luke want April to come here, but with it being smack dab in the middle of the school year they feel it would be wrong to yank her out and make her transfer."  
"I agree it would be. Especially after all that she has been through. Poor April."  
"I know, I can't even imagine losing my mom at any age, let alone fifteen."  
"She has family there doesn't she? In New Mexico?"  
"Just her grandma, who needs taking care of herself, it's the whole reason they moved out there in the first place."  
"So, no help there."  
"I know, and I don't know how much longer they can stay out there, I can help at the Inn, but the diner? Cesar has been great, but he can't work everyday."  
There is a knock at the door. Rory starts to get up.  
"No. you stay. I'll get it." Logan had been very protective of Rory. He didn't want her to have to do any unnecessary work. This was already taking a toll on her. She looked so tired. Logan opened the door to find someone he really hated. Had hated since the first night he met him and was still not a fan. Even though Rory insisted he wasn't a bad guy. It was just a given that you are going to dislike your wife's Ex boyfriend. Especially one who has kissed her, while you were with her. Twice. "What do you want Jess?"  
"I'm here to help. I just spoke with Luke. Is Rory here?"  
"She's here. There is a long pause between the two. I guess you can come in." "Jess?" Rory wonders what he is doing here. "I heard about Anna, I was going to fly out there but Luke insisted they had things under control. So I came here. What can I do?"  
"Actually Jess, if you could help out at the diner that would be great."  
"Whatever you need I'm there." Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go in the kitchen." He just couldn't stand to be around that guy. "Thank you Jess, that would be a huge help. With everything that's going on I'm just so tired."  
"You look exhausted. Want me to make you a cup of coffee?"  
Rory makes a face. "I'm not drinking coffee these days." "What? What's wrong? You're not drinking coffee?"  
"Nope. I'm watching my caffeine intake. Not good for the baby."  
"Babies." Logan corrects her as he walks back into the living room. He brings Rory some tea. "Thank you babe."  
"Babies? Rory.. you're expecting?" Jess is surprised. "I'm surprised Luke didn't mention it. Yes. We are expecting twins. Making their way into this world in August."  
"Well. Congratulations." "Thank you."  
"I've got to get going babe but I'll call you later." Logan says putting on his jacket. "Love you."  
"Love you too Ace."  
Logan gives Jess a long look before heading out the door. "Pregnant huh?" Jess asks.  
"Yep."  
"I thought you didn't want to have kids yet."  
"I didn't really at first but I changed my mind." "You mean Logan changed his mind."  
"I have my own mind. We just talked about it. Decided there was no reason to wait."  
"As long as you are happy."  
"I am happy. Even though I'm sick every morning."  
"That's too bad. "I should get going. Where are you staying Jess?"  
"Oh you're mom and Luke said I could stay here."  
"Uhh.. I don't know if.. uh."  
"Relax I'm kidding. I'm staying above the diner."  
"Oh good. That makes a lot of sense."

The Nardini residence. After Anna's funeral. The neighbors brought over food. So much food. "Are you okay?" Lorelai asks April. "Not really." She sniffles. "It's going to be hard for a long time. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."  
"Thank you Lorelai." "You're welcome kid. I know I'm not your mom and I swear I'll never try to replace her."  
"I know. I really appreciate you and Luke being here for me. "Always. You are family now. We take care of family."  
"I love you Lorelai."  
" I love you too April. I'm going to go talk to Luke I'll be right back."

"Hey. How you holding up?" Lorelai asks her husband. "Me? I'm fine, I'm just worried about April. I don't know what to do." "I know, it's tough. We can't stay here forever. It seems cruel to drag April to Stars Hollow in January. She can't stay here by herself." "And there is the whole thing with Anna's mom. I feel bad that she has to go to a nursing home now."  
"I know, but it's not like April can take care of her by herself." "I'm not sure how much longer we can be here. I know you want to be with Rory, and I know you want to start getting things packed up so we can move."  
"You are right. I want to be with Rory right now. But she's a big girl and getting bigger ( haha) and she has Logan. Which by the way reminds me the moving is taken care of."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Logan got a few buddies that are going to help move our stuff. Colin and Finn, I'm sure you've heard about them. They were at Logan and Rory's wedding."  
"Were they the ones who got really drunk and tried to hit on you, and then me?"  
"Those are the ones."  
"Oh goody."  
"They are goofy, but overall they are good guys."  
"We still need to put your house up for sale too."  
"I called my mom she's going to handle that."  
"I'm glad we have so many people in our life willing to step up and help."  
"It's great, you know Jess is helping out at the diner?"  
"Really? Wow."  
"Yep. Rory texted me told me he showed up at the house looking for ways he could help."  
"He tried to fly out here to help I told him we had it under control."  
"Jess turned out to be a good kid. You did good Luke."  
"It wasn't easy. I hope for our sake our son is nothing like Jess."  
Lorelai laughs. "Me too."

Rory working the front desk at the dragonfly. The day was busy and Rory was tired. Michel brought her a chair she could sit on at the desk. She didn't even ask for it. She probably looked at tired as she felt though. These babies were kicking her butt. The morning sickness alone was just taking so much out of her. Lorelai must have told Michel because he keeps asking her if she needs a break. The last time he offered she took him up on that break. She was starving. Sookie made her lunch. As always Sookie went over board. Mac and cheese, A cheese burger, Fries, onion rings. Chicken wings. For dessert a cherry pie. She sat at a table for four that was covered with food.

Dean walks into the dining room. Oh yeah. she had forgotten he had been working construction again with Tom. She locks eyes with him a moment and she knows he's going to come over to talk. That was just Dean. She only hopes Lindsay isn't around anywhere. "Rory." Dean begins. "Hi Dean." Rory says calmly. "Can I sit?"  
"Yeah. You can."  
Dean sits down and they sit for a moment in silence. Rory grows uncomfortable. The downsides of living in a small town. You can't really escape your ex. Because of course he's going to end up working at your mom's Inn. She never dreamed she would end up having to work here while her mom was away. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." "It's fine Dean. I understand the way Lindsay acted. I probably would have done the same thing."  
"No you wouldn't have. You would never hit anyone." "Okay yeah, you're right. But Lindsay had every right to be pissed at us."  
"I know. What we were even thinking? I was married." "I don't know. At least we learned from our mistakes right? I'll never sleep with a married man again."  
"Me either." Dean joked. "Nothing good can ever come from cheating." "I think it was just hard for us to let go of our first love." "I think you are right."  
"How are things with your husband? Did you guys work out everything?"  
"We did. How are things with Lindsay?"  
"Most of the time they are great. She has found some way to forgive me. I'm going to ask her to marry me again." "Oh. Wow. Really? Are you sure that's such a good idea?" There is the hint of scrutiny in her voice. Dean picks up on it immediately. He did know her pretty well. "Here we go again with the judgement."  
"No, I didn't mean that I'm sorry Dean." "You can never just be happy for me."  
"Dean. That's not fair. I just mean why rush back into it? You're here with me even though you know Lindsay is not okay with us talking."  
" I didn't plan on seeing you today, it's not like I'm trying to be deceitful and see you behind her back. Regardless she's not going to have to worry about us talking anymore. Goodbye Rory." "Bye."  
Now Rory was cranky. Why couldn't she have just pretended to be happy for him and move on. It wasn't any of her business if Dean re-married the woman he cheated on and then divorced to be with his ex-girlfriend.

One month later. Late February. The Nardini residence. Luke and Lorelai are still trying to figure out what would be best to do for April. They asked her what she wanted to do. April wasn't sure. She knew she couldn't stay in New Mexico. She didn't want to come to Stars Hollow full time just yet. She also was very aware that Luke and Lorelai needed to go back home. Lorelai was closing in on being 6 months pregnant. However she loved having them there. Lorelai was such a great person to be around when she needed someone to talk to. She couldn't wait to meet her brother. Lorelai finally told her what they were naming their son, and why. She thought it was a great idea. Luke Lorelai and April are watching a movie together. It was their nightly routine. The phone rings and Luke answers. He is on the phone for about fifteen minutes then comes back. "April. How would you feel if Jess came to stay with you until school is out?"  
"Jess? Really?" Lorelai asks.  
"Yeah that was him on the phone. He ways he can work on his book here. He would love to help out."  
"I would love it!" April says. She had been wanting to spend more time with him. He was her cousin after all. "Well then it's settled. He's going to fly here in a couple of days so Lorelai and I can go back home and tend to our house."  
Lorelai's phone rings. She excuses herself to let Luke and April talk. "Hi mom"  
"Lorelai you're not going to believe this."  
"What am I not going to believe."  
"You just got an anonymous offer on your house."  
"Why is that hard to believe?"  
"Because Lorelai. The offer is one million dollars." Lorelai drops the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Colin and Finn have been busy helping Logan pack up things for Lorelai and Luke. They are booked for a flight to leave in a few days. Jess has arrived and Luke has been hounding him non-stop about how to take care of April. April will be coming to Stars Hollow in June once her junior year of high school is finished. Lorelai has not told anyone about the offer on her house. She decides she should tell Luke. The Nardini residence. Near the end of February. Luke and Lorelai are in the kitchen of April's home.  
"So my mom called me yesterday." Begins Lorelai  
"Oh yeah? What did she have to say."  
"Not much, she told me someone put in an offer on the house."  
"Really, who?"  
"I don't know, it was anonymous."  
"Can you do that?"  
"If you pay enough I guess."  
"How much did your mom put it up for?"  
"I think 300,000."  
"How much is the offer?"  
"You aren't going to believe me when I tell you."  
"Try me."  
"The offer is one million."  
Luke gives Lorelai a look. "Have they seen the house?"  
Lorelai gives look an angry look "What's wrong with my house?"  
"Nothing, but it isn't worth a million dollars."  
"I know. I have a feeling it's a joke. Kids playing a prank or something?"  
"That could be it. What did your mom say about it?"  
"She said it was some guy with a lot of money interested in fixing up homes, who knows if that is true. My mom thinks he's legit though. She said she spoke to a representative for him?"  
"We will just have to see I guess."

Back in Stars Hollow Logan and Rory are upstairs in a mostly empty bedroom. The bed is there but it's the only thing they need at the moment. Logan rests his hand protectively on Rory's stomach.  
"Babe you know what?"  
"What?"  
"You are starting to show a little bit."  
"I know, at first I was a little self conscious but now I kind of like it. It reminds me that I'm growing humans inside of me, it's comforting."  
"You are beautiful Ace, you are going to make such a wonderful mother."  
"Thank you babe."  
"Have you given any thoughts on what you want to name them?"  
"It's a little too soon for that don't you think? We don't even know what type of twins we are having."  
"I suppose that's true. I want a boy and a girl."  
"That would be nice. To have one of each."  
"Yes. It would."  
"You know what I realized? How are we going to raise twins here in this house? It's so small. Maybe we should look for a bigger house."  
"I thought you wanted to live here?"  
"I do, it's just we are going to need more room aren't we?"  
"I thought we could just add an extra room? Please tell me you aren't re-thinking living here."  
"Why?"  
"Well. I already put in an offer on the house."  
"You did?! How much? When?"  
"Enough. Don't you worry about that. I did it when we learned Jess was heading over there to take care of April."  
"I'm surprised my mom hasn't called me to talk about us living in this house."  
"She doesn't know."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"That it's me. I put in an offer anonymously. I had Colin call and pretend to be my accountant."  
"Oh Logan. I wish you would have talked to me first. I really wanted to tell my mom first."  
"I'm sorry Ace, I didn't know."  
"It's fine, too late now. I'm going to call her now though."  
"Want me to make you some breakfast?"  
"Some toast?"  
"Feeling sick again?" "Yes." Rory sighed.  
She had really hoped the sickness would subside but it hadn't. The doctor said the sickness should dissipate around twelve weeks. Shes just about fourteens weeks and she is still feeling sick all the time. Logan kissed her stomach and headed downstairs. Rory's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. Her mom. How funny.  
"Hey mom, I was just about to call you."  
"Everything okay? With the babies?"  
"Everything is fine as far as I know just wanted to talk, is every thing alright with you? The baby? April?"  
"Yes, yes. I just wanted to talk to you as well. I have something to tell you."  
"Same here, you go first."  
"It appears someone has made an offer on our house."  
"Really? Who?" Rory plays innocent.  
"I don't know. Some big shot likely going to destroy our house. I'm thinking about declining the offer even though a million dollars would be so great to have."  
"A MILLION DOLLARS. ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Rory shouts into the phone.  
"Whoa calm down Rory, you okay?"  
"Mom. Logan is the one who put the offer on the house."  
"You guys are going to live in our house?"  
"That's what we wanted to do, yeah.. It's why I was calling you."  
"That would be so perfect."  
"I thought so too, it was Logan's idea, but. He didn't tell me he put up one million dollars."  
"I'm definitely not accepting it now."  
Just then Logan comes up the stairs bringing Rory her toast. Rory glares at him. Logan and his big gestures. Logan raises his eyebrows. He wonders what he did. Rory ends the call with her mom.  
"A million dollars are you crazy?!"  
"What? Not enough?"  
"Logan stop. You know my mom and Luke are not going to accept that offer. Especially now they know it's from you. Well. us."  
"They would be crazy not to. They could use the money."  
"It's too much. You should know that. Mom will not accept gestures like that."  
"I do know that, which is why it was anonymous."  
"Were you even going to tell me?"  
"Of course. After the sale was final." Rory looked at her husband annoyed.  
"Logan I appreciate what you are trying to do but it's too much. You're always throwing your money around."  
"Throwing my money around? Just because I want my family to be taken care of and happy?"  
"Money doesn't buy happiness." Rory rolls her eyes. Her stomach was starting to hurt.  
"Maybe not but it can certainly help."  
"That's just not how Lorelai is. That's not how I am. I wasn't raised on money."  
"I know and you guys struggled. I just don't want that, for any of my family. Including your mom, Luke and their child."  
"Like I said Logan. Money can't solve your problems. Your family has money, was your childhood great? No it wasn't."  
"My childhood wasn't great because I have Mitchum and Shira as parents. No amount of money could fix that."  
"So you see my point then. You can have money and still have problems."  
"That's not my point though-" Just then Rory lets out a yelp. She gets an awful look on her face. Logan's mood changes instantly. In a moment he is at her side. "Baby are you okay?"  
Rory holds her stomach and grimaces.  
"No. I just had the worst cramp."  
"We're going to the hospital. NOW" Logan demands.

New Mexico. Luke and Lorelai discussed Logan's outlandish offer on their house.  
"There is no way we are accepting that offer." Luke says sternly.  
"I don't want to either but-"  
"You can't be serious? Are you considering it?"  
"Not that amount of money, but I would love for them to own that house."  
"It would be nice, to keep it in the family."  
"Exactly. I wouldn't have to give away my house to strangers."  
"Try and have Rory talk him out of that insane offer."  
"I'm going to. You know she had no idea. He didn't want to tell her."  
"That makes sense. He knew we would say no."  
"He does know us well." There is a pause between them. Something that had been bothering Luke came to his mind. He decided to ask now.  
"Lorelai?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is our son going to have my last name or yours? I know I said I was fine with you not changing your last name but I thought-"  
"Oh Luke. Of course he's going to have your last name."  
"Really?" Luke looks relieved.  
"Of course babe. He's yours. Just because I didn't take your last name doesn't mean he won't have it."  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that."  
"We have to carry on the Danes name."  
"I agree completely. It really hurt me that Anna didn't give April my last name."  
"Oh hun. I'm so sorry."  
"I just get so angry with her sometimes. Even now. Then I feel bad for getting mad. Then I see April and remember that I missed out on twelve years of raising her." Luke begins to break down. "Oh babe. I know. It was unbelievably selfish of her to do that. I would never dream of doing that."  
"I would have been a good dad to her!"  
"I know Luke, but you can't think about that now. There isn't anything we can do to change it. You just have to focus on doing the right thing now, and move forward."  
You're right. And I will. For April and our son." There is a quiet between them. Both in their own thoughts. "I'm sorry I didn't take your last name."  
"It's okay, I understand why you felt the need to keep Gilmore."  
"It's just the name I grew up with. I know I don't have the best relationship with my parents, but the Gilmore name means a lot to me."  
"You don't have to explain yourself, we talked about this already. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page about our son."  
"We are." "I'm so glad. "I love you Luke Danes."  
"I love you too Lorelai Gilmore-Danes"  
"I told you no hyphens."  
Lorelai sticks her tongue out at Luke.  
"I know I'm just teasing you."

The hospital. Rory's cramps had gone away and she kept telling Logan she was fine. Logan insisted she get checked out anyway.  
"I'm fine Logan I read that cramping was normal in the first trimester."  
"I'm not taking any chances on my babies."  
"I just don't want the Doctors to waste their time."  
"They will understand Rory. I don't care if we waste their time. I just want to make sure my kids and their mother are safe."  
"I love that you are so protective of me Logan."  
"I will always be protective of you. Especially now." Logan gives her a long kiss. Their disagreement from earlier long forgotten. The doctor walks in  
"Mrs. Huntzberger, what seems to be the problem?"  
Before Rory can speak Logan does. "She's pregnant with twins. She started cramping this morning."  
"How far along?"  
Logan let's Rory speak this time. "13 weeks."  
"Any spotting or bleeding?"  
"I had a little spotting, but I read that was normal in the beginning." Logan shoots her a look but doesn't say anything.  
"You are correct. Usually spotting early on isn't cause for concern. Let's get you an ultrasound to find out what's going on."  
Rory lies back on the hospital bed. The doctor spreads the goo across Rory's belly. The three of them stare at the monitor.  
"Here is baby number one. Looks like he or she is growing at a good pace. Very healthy."  
He moves the wand over to find baby number two. He grows very quiet. Logan picks up on his sudden change of demeanor.  
"What? What is it?"  
"Rory, Logan I'm very sorry. One of the twins didn't make it."  
Rory bursts into tears.  
"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have stressed you out this morning." Logan says angrily.  
"This isn't anyone's fault. It happens in about twenty-five percent of twin pregnancies. It's called vanishing twin syndrome." Rory is silent.  
"Vanishing? Logan asks.  
"One of our babies sucked up the other one. I read about this." Rory gets out through her tears.  
"She's right. The fetal tissue of one was absorbed by the other. I'm very sorry for your loss."  
"What about the other baby? What happens now?" Asks Logan  
"There is no reason that I can see that Rory won't be able to carry this baby to full term."  
"Thank you doctor."  
"I'm going to recommend some grief counseling. You two stay here I'll be right back."  
Logan hugs Rory and lets out a sob. He's trying to hard to be strong. Rory just sits there. Staring at the wall.  
"Baby? Baby?" He gives his wife a small shake but she just sits there staring. Lorelai. I need to call Lorelai. He takes out his phone and calls his mother-in-law. "Logan?"  
"Lorelai you guys need to fly back here, NOW."


	10. Chapter 10

The Nardini residence. Lorelai is one phone with Logan. Luke is watching his wife's expression change from nonchalant to distraught. He then watches her start moving around the room throwing stuff into their suitcase. Lorelai ends the call and turns to Luke.  
"We have to get back to Stars Hollow. Now."  
"What happened is Rory okay?"  
"Not really. She lost one of the babies. Logan says she is in shock. He's taking her home but she won't talk to him."  
"Oh no. What can I do? Poor Rory and Logan. This must be so difficult for them."  
"Help me pack. I want to get there as soon as possible to be there with Rory."  
"I'm on it. You go relax. I'll have Jess help me pack up our stuff."  
"Thank you Luke. I'm going to try and call Rory."

The Crap shack. Logan has gotten Rory up to the bed. She won't look at him. He brings her some water. At least she takes the water. She holds it in her hand just looking at it. Rory couldn't stop blaming herself. She read the books. She knew this was a possibility still, she felt so guilty. All she could think of was how it was her fault. All she had to do was carry the babies to term and she couldn't even do that. Logan must hate her, she thought. She lets out a sob. In an instant Logan is at her side. He puts his arm around her and she snuggles into him. Rory is full on sobbing now. Her phone is ringing. She ignores it. She can't bear to talk to who ever was calling.  
"I'm so sorry Logan." Rory barley gets out the words so that Logan can understand them.  
"Oh baby no, there was nothing we could do. You know that." He tries to soothe her.  
"I feel like it's all my fault." Rory sobs into his shoulder.  
Logan strokes her hair. "It's not your fault ace. It's not any ones fault." Logan let's Rory sob into his arms. until she falls asleep. He doesn't leave her side. He falls asleep too.

Lorelai walks into Rory's childhood room where Logan and Rory sleep in each others arms. Her heart breaks for them. She knew exactly what they were feeling. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. Rory stirs and opens her eyes to see her mom in the doorway. She leaps up and runs to her waking up Logan. "Mom!" She throws her arms around her mom she softly cries.  
"I missed you too kid."  
"I'll leave you two to talk." Logan says and excuses himself from the room. "Stupid question but how you holding up?"  
"I feel awful. I just can't help but think if I had taken things easily like Logan wanted-"  
"Logan says this happens? Vanishing twin syndrome?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you know it isn't your fault."  
"Realistically I know, but I can't shake the awful feeling."  
"I know exactly what you mean."  
"How?"  
"Well, Luke and I never told anyone but we lost a baby last year."  
"You did?! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"We didn't want everyone to feel the grief we were feeling, I was only 9 weeks, but it hurt deeply."  
"I understand that. So how did you get through it? Do not tell me to wallow."  
"You sure because that will really help." Rory gives her mom a serious look.  
"Okay never mind. I don't know. I just want you to know that you can grieve however you want. Logan mentioned the doctor suggested grief counseling?"  
"Yeah, I'm not sure I want to go."  
"I get that, but I really think it will help. For you and Logan to go, together.  
"Thanks mom, I'll think about it Logan seems to be taking things fine."  
"Oh trust me he is breaking down inside."  
"How do you know?"  
"I talked to him on the phone. I see it in his face. I can tell he's hurting inside but trying to be strong for you. He has turned out to be a great husband."  
"He really has, he's amazing. Especially during this whole thing."

The living room. Logan and Luke sit awkwardly. Luke wants to say something comforting but doesn't want to over step. He never was one for comforting people. He decides he should say something.  
"I'm sorry for your loss Logan."  
"Thanks Luke. It means a lot."  
"How's Rory?"  
"Not great, but Lorelai is here so that should help her a great deal."  
"Yes. I was wondering if your friends could help us some more? Help us unpack at the new house? I don't want Lorelai to have to worry about anything but Rory"  
"You're a good man."  
"So are you Logan, I mean it. I'll be honest. I was skeptical about Rory getting married so young, and to you, but you have proved me wrong."  
"Glad to have changed your mind, and yes. Colin and Finn will help. So will I." "No. You stay here with Rory. She is going to need you."  
"Okay, but if Colin and Finn start to get weird just call me. I'll talk to them."  
"I'll do that."  
It was a pleasant exchange between the two and Logan felt good about that. Rory comes out of the room into the living room. She sees Logan sitting on the couch with Luke it was a weird sight. "Babe?" Rory calls to Logan. He gets up immediately. "Yes Ace?"  
"Can you call the grief counseling place? I would like to go."

Beginning of March. Lorelai and Luke are at a doctors visit to check on their precious baby boy. It has been almost one week since they came back to Stars Hollow and their regular Doctor. Since Rory's baby news Luke has been extra protective of Lorelai. He won't let her work. They have hired a replacement for her at the Dragonfly. They talked a lot about Logan's offer on the house and decided to take it. They didn't want to argue over that with Logan having gone through what he just did. They decided that Mr. Huntzberger could spare the money. Plus they decided they would use a ton of it on spoiling their child.

Dr. Bailey checked over Lorelai's vitals and looked at the baby. "Everything looks to be going on track. Baby Boy is nice and healthy. You are twenty-eight weeks along. Which puts you to be due in middle to end of May. Continue to do what you are doing and everything should be just fine." "Thank you Dr. Bailey." Luke says. They get into the car to go home. "I'm going to drop you off at home then head to the diner, you need me to bring anything home?" "I'm okay I'll call you if I have any cravings."  
"You haven't had any yet have you?"  
"Not since I was craving apples weeks ago."  
"Well call me if you need anything."

Luke's Diner. The diner wasn't very busy. Kirk and Lulu were having lunch. Sookie and Lane came into the diner.  
"You're finally here!" Sookie says to Luke. "At my diner, yeah go figure." Sookie gives Luke a look. "We need to talk to you, we want to throw a baby shower for Lorelai and Rory." Lane cuts right to the chase. "That's a great idea. When?"  
"The end of this month. We thought we could have it at the Dragonfly."  
"I think that sounds great so what do you need from me?"  
"We need you to get the girls there. Without them knowing." Lane says. "How do you suppose I do that?"  
"I'm sure you will find a way. Also we need you to call Emily and Richard. They do know about Rory's Pregnancy right?" Asks Sookie "Yes. They know, But they don't know she lost one of the babies, no one has had the desire to tell them and break their hearts."  
"Someone is going to have to tell them. Before the baby shower." Sookie says firmly. "I know. Lorelai is going to do it. Rory can barely talk about it without getting upset." "I know, I saw Rory yesterday. She seemed pretty bummed about it."  
"Understandably so, It's pretty hard on all of us but we will get her through it."  
"We need you to get together a guest list. We will handle the invitations. Talk to Logan about it."  
"I will. Is that all?"  
"For now." Luke watches them leave the diner. It was such a great idea to have a surprise baby shower. For the two of them. Even though they are weeks apart in their pregnancy.

Mid march. Logan and Rory have gone to four grief counseling sessions. At the end of their fourth one on their way home. Their way home to the crapshack. They had finally gotten their stuff from New York Moved into their house. Rory was feeling better somewhat.  
"I think I'm done." Rory stated as they were in the car. "Done? With counseling?" Logan sounded surprised. Rory was the one struggling the most. As expected, she was the one carrying the baby.  
"Yeah, I feel I've gotten out everything I needed to. I am ready to move on and prepare for this baby."  
"I'm so proud of you baby." Logan enjoyed talking over the grief together. He thought he would hate it but it had really helped.  
"I was thinking, when we find out it's a girl, I thought we could name her miracle."  
"Because she's our miracle baby?"  
"Exactly. We were told you couldn't have kids, then I get pregnant."  
"I'm not too crazy on the name, but as long as you push that baby out you can name her whatever you want."  
"I love how we are talking like we know it's a girl."  
"I just have a feeling it will be." Logan smiles to himself thinking about having a beautiful baby girl he can spoil rotten. "I do too. Hey we get to find out a few weeks from now."  
"I was thinking.. what if we kept it a surprise?"  
"Well it's not going to be much of a surprise since we know it's a girl."  
"So if we know, why don't we just wait? It might be fun."  
Rory thought about that for a minute. Remembering when Jackson didn't want to know the sex of his baby. "Okay. we'll do it. We will wait and find out" Rory says hesitantly "This is going to drive your mom insane isn't it?" "My grandparents too. Emily at least. Which reminds me I need to call her back. I know my mom told her about the baby and I'm finally ready to talk to her."  
"Want me to be there when you talk to her?"  
"No. Just come to Friday night dinner tomorrow."  
"Of course I'll be there." Their home. The crap shack. With the work Logan was putting into the house it was anything but crappy. Rory was pleased with the work that was being done.

Friday Night Dinner. The Gilmore Estate. The six of them sit for dinner quietly. No one wants to bring up subjects that might be painful. "It's okay to talk you guys. Logan and I are fine."  
"You are?" Emily asks doubtfully. "It still hurts a little bit but we don't want to dwell on what we lost." Rory says. her voice breaking slightly at the end. "Right. That's what we learned. We just need to focus on the positives. Focus on the healthy baby we do have." "I think that is an excellent idea." Richard says. The mood becomes more happy and light when there is someone at the door. The maid Betty comes into the Dining room. "Who is it Betty?"  
"A Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger are here for dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

Rory looks at Logan and has a horrified look on her face.  
"I don't want to see them." Rory hisses. In fact she had no desire to see them ever again. She wondered to herself if that was an option.  
"I'll get rid of them I promise." Logan gets up to greet his parents at the door.  
"Mom, Dad what the hell are you doing here?" Logan asks viciously.  
"We needed to talk to you. We tried your apartment in New York but it was empty." Says Mitchum.  
"Rory and I moved to Stars Hollow."  
"How dare you move and not tell your parents!" Shira says bitterly.  
"I figured Dad would know since I asked him to set it up where I could work in Hartford back at HPG"  
"Mitchum you never told me Logan was back to working for you." Shira says.  
"No? I could have sworn I told you." Says Mitchum.  
"Can we get to the point? What do you guys need?" Logan asks annoyed.  
"We heard about the baby we just wanted to say how sorry we were." Shira says sympathetically.  
"Thanks mom. Have a good night." Logan begins to turn back into the house.  
"Wait! Logan that isn't all we came for." Says Shira her tone serious.  
"I knew there had to be something else. It's never simple with you guys."  
"We wanted to talk to you about Rory. This isn't going to be a pleasant subject but it has to be done."  
"What about Rory?" Logan doesn't attempt to hide his annoyance.  
"You need to divorce her, now that she has lost the baby, there won't be any scandal about you leaving her while pregnant."  
Logan looks at his parents like they are insane. "Mom have you guys lost your mind?! I'm not divorcing Rory. I love her!"  
"We get that you love her. But Rory does not belong in our family."  
"She IS in our family. Did you hear nothing of what Rory told you at dinner?"  
"Rory just doesn't understand the demands of being a Huntzberger."  
"She is a Huntzberger!" Logan shouts at his parents.  
"Which is exactly what we are trying to rectify. We found a lovely young woman who would be much more suitable."  
"Well that's great for her, but I'm married to Rory, She is the love of my life."  
"But Logan-"  
"No Stop. I don't want to hear anymore of this. If you can not accept Rory into our family then I want nothing to do with you."  
"Logan you can't mean that. We are your parents. We can cut you off." Shira threatens.  
"Cut me off. I don't care. Logan starts to head into the house. By the way. Rory was pregnant with twins. She lost one of them, she is still pregnant with my child. The heir to the Huntzberger fortune. So before you come back with some other ideas. Just think about this. Rory and I are a family. She isn't going anywhere. You might want to just get used to that." Logan storms back into the house and slams the door.  
"I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry for slamming the door."  
"It's Okay Logan." Emily says.  
The rest of the dinner was quiet. Everyone could tell that whatever the senior Huntzbergers had wanted was not something pleasant.

The Huntzberger home in Stars Hollow. They were in the midst of deciding a new name for their house. The Crap shack just didn't feel right anymore. Logan and Rory head upstairs in silence. Rory wants to ask what his parents wanted but she can tell he is upset. She decides to ask him.

"What did your parents want?" Rory asks hesitantly.  
"Trust me, you don't want to know." Logan really didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her to know that much evilness was in his family.  
"That bad?"  
"They heard you lost the baby, and decided now was the right time to tell me that I need to divorce you."  
"Because I lost a baby?"  
"Not exactly. Basically they didn't want me to leave you while you were pregnant because that would look bad."  
"But I am pregnant. And anyway. Leaving me after I miscarry isn't much better."  
"I know but apparently they didn't know about the twins."  
"Well, yeah we never told them." Rory reminds him.  
"I just figured Honor would."  
"How did they know I lost one of the babies?" Rory asks.  
"I don't know. Spies?" Logan jokes.  
"Wouldn't put it past them"  
"Me either."  
"Is that all they wanted?"  
"They told me they had a woman who would be much more appropriate for me."  
"Did you get a picture?"  
"No I didn't"  
"Ah you should have."  
"I'm quite content with who I have."  
"Good answer." Rory kisses her husband.  
"You sure you don't want to at least see what the woman looks like?" Rory jokes.  
"I'm pretty sure, but if i change my mind I'll let you know."  
"Good deal."  
"So I was thinking, about baby names." Logan says to change the subject into something better.  
"Yeah?"  
"What about Mireya?" (pronounced like Mariah)  
"How did you come up with that?"  
"It's Spanish for miraculous."  
"Logan. I love it."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. Now I really hope it's a girl."  
"Me too."  
"How about middle name?"  
"I thought we could do Leigh."  
"My middle name?"  
"Yeah, unless you had another name in mind?"  
"I thought maybe Victoria."  
"Where did you get that?"  
"It's my mom's middle name."  
"How about both?"  
"Both?"  
"Yeah. Mireya Leigh Victoria Huntzberger. Too long?  
"No I like it. It's perfect." Rory rests her head on Logan's shoulder and yawns.  
"Want to watch a movie and go to sleep?"  
"Yes! I'm so tired."  
"You pick the movie. I'll get the snacks."  
"You're such a good husband."  
"I try."

The Gilmore/Danes House. Early Saturday morning. Luke is downstairs working on the guest list for the surprise baby shower. He really needed to talk to Logan but didn't want to bother him. He didn't know why he should do it. He thought Lane or Sookie would be much better at this. Do I invite men to this thing? Am I allowed to go? Logan? He thought to himself he had no idea. He figured while Lorelai was still sleeping he would call Sookie.

"Luke? Is everything okay? Lorelai isn't in labor is she?"  
"No, she's fine."  
"Then why are you calling me so early?"  
Luke glanced at the clock. it was just 8 am. He forgot it was Saturday and people sleep in.  
"Oh I'm sorry Sookie I forgot the time. Did I wake you?" "No I'm making scones. What do you need?"  
"I was working on the list of people to invite for the baby shower, it hit me do I invite guys?"  
"I would. I think Lorelai and Rory would want you and Logan there. Jackson wants to come." "Okay I just wasn't sure. Thank you that is all I needed." "Did you settle on a date for the shower?"  
"I think April 15th. Does that work for you?"  
"It does for me. Lane said she could make any day work."  
"Perfect. Thank you for thinking about this Sookie, Lorelai and Rory are going to be thrilled."

Lorelai was standing in the door way of the kitchen. She didn't normally eavesdrop but she heard her name. They were planning a surprise baby shower for her and her daughter. She smiled to herself. She was so lucky to have her friends in her life. Her baby boy began to kick. He did that a lot in the mornings. He must be a morning baby like his daddy.  
"Good morning hun." Lorelai says walking into the kitchen. She notices Luke shuffles some papers quickly.  
"Lorelai! Good morning. You're up early."  
"Yeah your baby decided mommy needed to get up."  
"Kicking again?"  
"Non-stop."  
Luke lovingly rubs her belly. "Only two more months and we get to meet him."  
"Yeah and he will wake up mommy and daddy all the time."  
"I can't wait."  
"Me either."  
"You hungry?"  
"Starving."  
"Pancakes or eggs?"  
"Hmm. Do I have to choose?"  
"Both it is."  
"Thank you baby."  
"Anytime. Will be ready soon, then I have to head into the diner. You going to be okay?"  
"Yes. Rory and I are hanging out today."  
"Here or there?"  
"There. I miss the house."  
"Have a good time."

Rogan's House.  
"Rogan?" Lorelai asked skeptically.  
"Yep. That's what we decided to name the house."  
"Who decided?"  
"Mainly Logan. But he does so much for me I decided to let him have this one. Since he compromised about what we are going to name our daughter.  
"It's a girl?! You found out already? And you didn't tell me?!"  
"Actually. We are waiting to find out, remember like Jackson did?"  
"You can seriously wait to find out?"  
"I mean it's either going to be one or the other right?"  
"Still. I would want to know."  
"Well. We will. In August." "Mean. What do you want to name him or her?" "If it's a girl I want to name her Mireya. It means miraculous in Spanish."  
"Oh hun. I love it. Logan doesn't?"  
"Actually he's the one who came up with that too. But in counter to me just wanting to name her Miracle. He wasnt too keen on that.  
"What if it's a boy?" "I'm not sure. I'm just convinced it's a girl." "Better start thinking of boy names."  
"Logan and I will soon. We have plenty of time still."  
"Are you still getting morning sickness?"  
"Yeah, and craving the most random things."  
"I haven't had any sickness." "Thanks for rubbing it in."  
"You're welcome."  
"Any crazy cravings?" Rory asks her mom. "Not really. I'm just hungry all the time. And I miss coffee so much it's been the hardest thing about being pregnant is the no caffeine."  
"I miss coffee too. Logan's got me drinking tea a lot."  
"Luke too."  
"We have such great husbands." "We really do." Lorelai smiles. Knowing how true those words were. She couldn't wait for their baby shower.  
"Want to go get lunch?" Rory asks.  
"I'm feeling pretty tired can we order a pizza?"  
"Sure sounds good. I want ice cream." "Think they will deliver that too?"  
"I'll call Logan. He will bring it on his lunch."  
"You sure you want to bother him?"  
"It's no bother. He wants me to do this, He gets more upset if i don't call him for food."  
"That's sweet."  
"He spoils me." "I think I'm starting to warm up to him."  
"You better, because he isn't going anywhere. Which reminds me. I have to tell you what his parents wanted."  
"Do tell."

The Huntzberger Estate. Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger. "What do we do now?!" Shira asks distraught. "Maybe we should just let them be." Mitchum sighs.  
"Are you kidding me?! Mitchum. Rory is going to ruin our reputation."  
"But Logan said-"  
"That doesn't matter. We need to find something to do."  
"Like what? Logan isn't going to leave Rory. Not while she's pregnant. I'd like to think we raised a better son than that."  
"Do you really think we did? There has go to be something we can do."  
"Don't you want Logan to be happy?"  
"Of course I do. But There is someone out there that is good for better for our family. And better for Logan."  
"What about the baby?"  
"Oh come on. I bet that child isn't even Logan's. That would be just like her to try and keep Logan forever."  
"What do you have in mind Shira?"  
"We have to get Rory to leave Logan." "What? How?" "I'm not sure yet. I'll have to figure something out." "You're really going to do this?"  
"We have to. We have to do something. Rory can take half the money and take that child and raise him or her alone. After all her mom was a single mother."  
"It's going to have to be something big. What if we tried to frame Rory?"  
"Frame her for what?"  
"Make Logan think she cheated?" "Mitchum dear. You are a genius! I have to go make a call."  
Mitchum watches his wife in disbelief. He wasn't exactly thrilled about doing this. He just wanted Logan to be happy. But maybe his wife was right. Maybe Rory wasn't right for their family. Only time will tell.


	12. Chapter 12

The Gilmore/Danes House. Beginning of April. Luke is on the phone with Jess. Who has been watching April this past month.  
"How's she doing?" Luke asks his nephew.  
"She seems to be doing a bit better. Yesterday she had a friend over."  
"You supervised right?"  
"Of course. We all had dinner together and they studied."  
"She's doing her homework and everything?"  
"As far as I can tell. She's asked me for help a few times."  
"Is she still going to her therapy?"  
"I drive her there after school Tuesday and Thursday."  
"You guys are getting along okay?"  
"I guess you could call it that. She doesn't talk to me much though, but I seem to remember I wasn't that chatty at that age either." Jess jokes.  
"You were the worst." Luke jokes right back.  
"Teenage years, not my proudest moments."  
"Turned out alright though right?"  
"Better than that, no thanks to me."  
"You don't give yourself enough credit. Without your annoying voice in my head I never would have gotten my act together."  
"Well I'm glad to help. Are you guys coming to Lorelai and Rory's baby shower?"  
"I'm not so sure that I should."  
"Why is that? Lorelai is pregnant with your cousin."  
"Yeah, but Rory is going to be there, and her husband I assume."  
"He will. I thought you guys were on good terms? She was helping you with that book?"  
"We were. We are. I just don't know how much Logan is going to want me there."  
"What happened?"  
"I kissed her."  
"WHAT. When? Are you insane? Have you learned nothing?"  
"It was awhile back.. at her birthday party." "Six months ago?"  
"Yes."  
"While she was married to Logan?"  
"Yes."  
"Stupid."  
"Yes."  
"I want you to come to the shower. Just stay away from Logan."  
"Don't worry I will. I can't stand that guy anyway. How did she marry him?"  
"Jess. Stop. He's a good man. Now let me talk to April."

Rogan's House. Rory sat at her desk working on an idea. She woke up in a really good mood. Finally she wasn't feeling sick anymore. It had been the third day in a row with no sickness. Still craving things. Logan was at work. She texted him. She was really craving chili. Which was weird since she wasn't normally a fan of chili. There was a knock at the door. She groaned as she got up. She was just about nineteen weeks along. Almost halfway through her pregnancy.

"What are you doing here?" Rory was shocked to see Mitchum standing in her doorway.  
"Is Logan here? I need to talk to him."  
"He's not here. What do you want?" Rory asked peeved.  
"Can I come in? We need to talk."  
"I really don't have any interest in what you or your wife has to say."  
"Shira doesn't know I'm here, will you please let me in?"  
"Fine." They sit at the kitchen table. Very awkwardly. "Do you have coffee?"  
"No. Logan won't let any in the house. No temptations."  
"Huh? Oh.. right right the pregnancy."  
"Yeah.. What is it that you want Mitchum?"  
"I just wanted to warn you."  
"To warn me?"  
"Yes. Shira.. My wife. She's planning something. I don't know what exactly. Just be prepared."  
"I don't understand."  
"She's going to try and break you and Logan up."  
"You're telling me? What games are you trying to play?"  
"I'm not. Listen I know we got off on the wrong foot but I can see Logan loves you and I just want the best for him. I just want him to be happy."  
"You swear? There's no hidden motives here?"  
"I swear. I know Shira is going to do something. It won't be pretty. Just know that if something seems off. It's probably her."  
Rory is taken aback and still skeptical that he is telling the truth. Why would he go against his wife and warn her? Still she decided to just keep an eye out.  
"Thank you for telling me." She softens a little. But only a little.  
Mitchum starts to get up to leave. "Rory?"  
"What?"  
"You're going to make an excellent mother."  
"Thanks."  
Rory calls Logan to tell him what just happened.

Two weeks later. Rogan's house. "Ace get up." Logan is waking up his wife so they can go to their baby shower.  
"Can we reschedule? I'm so tired." Rory figured her mom would understand.  
"No, we can't. Now wake up." They were supposed to be at the Dragon Fly in half an hour. He tried to let Rory nap for as long she could, but it was time to get ready. "Mom and Luke will understand. Especially mom. She's even bigger than I am."  
"We are meeting them for lunch soon. I'll warm up the shower."  
"Can we shower together?" "If you want Ace."  
She gives him a shy smile. "Oh I want to." "We don't have time for any funny business."  
"That's what you say now."

The Dragon Fly. Luke and Lorelai arrive first. Luke looks around to try and spot Logan and Rory. Luke gets out of the truck. He helps Lorelai out. "You know it just occurred to me. I Should probably get a new car."  
"You? Drive something other than this truck?"  
"Well you aren't going to get a new car."  
"You got that right."  
"Well then I need to. Something safer for the kid."  
"You have a point. We can go shopping after lunch if you want."  
"We'll see, you might be tired."  
"From lunch? I think I'll manage." Lorelai wondered if today was the day of their baby shower. Luke was acting weird and kept saying we need to leave. We're going to be late. She had been practicing her looking surprised face. She didn't want to ruin the moment by letting them know she already knew. Rory and Logan are pulling up. Rory and Lorelai greet each other immediately. Even though they live in the same town they hadn't seen much of each other lately. They walk into the Dragonfly together. The whole lobby is decorated with pink and blue streamers. Balloons everywhere that say it's a boy! They walk in further to the dining room where all of their friends and family have gathered. Rory begins to tear up.  
"Mom did you do this?"  
"No.. I didn't." Rory looks back and goes to Logan.  
"So this is why you insisted we couldn't cancel."  
"Guilty. Man it was hard keeping this from you."  
"I love it."  
"I'm glad."  
They join all their friends and family. Even Richard and Emily are there. Liz and T.j. Rory spots Jess sitting at a table. She gives a little wave. For the next few hours everyone eats and plays several silly games. They give speeches about how wonderful Rory will be as a mom. How Lorelai will enjoy being a new mom and a grandma all at once. Miss patty made her famous punch. Lorelai is chatting away with Sookie. Rory is surrounded by a group of her friends, Lane, Zach, Paris. Doyle. and Logan of course. Out of the corner of her eye Rory can see Jess drinking punch and staring at her. The way he was looking at her made her feel uneasy.  
"We tried to invite Lucy and Olivia but the number you had for them was disconnected."  
"You went through my phone?" Rory asks fakes being upset. Not like she had anything to hide.  
"Just the contacts. How do you think I got hold of Paris?"  
"I'm kidding Logan. My phone is your phone. I have no secrets."  
"I know. I figured you wouldn't be mad especially after all this."  
"So who's idea was this anyway?"  
"Mine. Lane says. And Sookies. We wanted to do something special for the two of you. You two deserve it." Rory hugs her friend.  
"Thank you!"

Lorelai is talking to Sookie. Thank you so much for doing all this."  
"It wouldn't have been possible without Luke. And Logan." "Our kids are going to be spoiled rotten."  
"They sure are." Sookie says.

Logan stepped outside to take a phone call from work. When he's coming back in he spots that guy, Jess. Hes staring at Rory. Just staring at her. Man he really hated that guy. What did Rory ever see in him? Jess looks in Logan's direction. They lock eyes. Suddenly Jess is up walking to Logan. He was going to tell him like it is.  
"Out of my way Jess." Logan says cooly.  
"Heyy I just want to talk."  
"About what?"  
"You're not good enough for her."  
"Is that right?"  
"That's right." Jess Snaps. By this time they have the attention of most people in the room. Including Rory.  
"And who is Good enough for her? You?"  
"I think I am." He looks to Rory. "Tell him Rory. You and I belong together."  
Rory rolls her eyes at him.  
"Jess. You're basically my cousin." "That's only a technicality. Tell me you didn't feel something that night I kissed you."  
Rory looks him dead in the eye. "I felt nothing. I'm going to need you to leave now. You're ruining my special day." Rory so calm. She had learned calm worked better than screaming and losing control.  
"I'm not going anywhere until you admit you're in love with me and not him." Jess points to Logan.  
Logan can do nothing but laugh.  
"Admit it Rory! Tell him the truth, Tell him about the who the real father is to that baby you're carrying." Rory looked at him shocked. She knew he was drunk and upset. But really? To try and claim paternity? They never slept together. She wondered vaguely. Could this be Shira? No. Jess would never listen to her. This was Ms. Patty's punch and nothing more. She just hoped Logan would know that. Luke gets up and walks to Jess.

"Time to go buddy."  
"Not until she admits I'm the father!"  
"Out!" Luke escorts Jess out of the Dragon Fly.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" We hear Luke shout as they head out the door.  
The whole place is buzzing with talk. Rumors. Rory's head is spinning. She goes to Logan. He hugs her tightly. They say nothing just hold each other.  
"You know it's not true right?" Rory asks Logan.  
"Of course Ace. I know."  
"Good. I was a little worried you might believe him."  
"Are you kidding? I know you would never. Especially not with him."  
"Thank you for trusting me."  
"My mom is good."  
"I don't think it was her. Jess would never do what she says."  
"For the right amount I bet he would."  
"Jess isn't like that. He wouldn't be bribed."  
"The way he acted in there. How can you be sure?"  
"It was the punch. Have you ever had Ms. Patty's punch?"  
"You've warned me to stay away."  
"With good reason. That's what happens."  
"I see." "Can we head home now? I'm tired."  
"Sure." The drive home is quiet but not uncomfortable. They walk upstairs. They are kissing as soon as they walk in to their bedroom. Rory didn't realize how much she needed to kiss him like this. Like she couldn't get enough of him. She starts to take Logan's shirt off. He helps her out of her shirt. They kiss passionately. Rory reaches for Logan's pants.  
"Is it safe?"  
"Safe? Is what safe?"  
"To have sex? With the baby?"  
"Of course it is. Now shut up and kiss me Huntzberger."


	13. Chapter 13

Rory wakes up early in the morning. Her eyes snap open. She was having a bad dream. Logan had believed Jess when he went on about being the baby's father. Which was ridiculous. She laid in bed thanking her lucky stars that Logan trusted her. Rory checks her phone. The screen reads 5:20 in the morning, April 16th. Oh! In all the things that had been happening she had forgotten her mother's birthday. It was in ten days! She hadn't planned anything! She was a terrible daughter. She got up which she had a little trouble doing. Her back was aching. Must have slept wrong. She went down stairs and began to plan her mom's birthday bash. Which couldn't be much of a bash since her mom was due in one month. But Lorelai's birthday was her favorite holiday. She had to do something.

The Lorelai/Danes Household. April. 20th. 2010 Lorelai kept shifting around in bed. She was huge. She couldn't get comfortable. She tried to move around without waking Luke. Her plan failed.  
"You alright?" Luke asks sleepily.  
"I can't get comfortable." Lorelai replies annoyed with her body.  
"Dr. Bailey said you need to lay on your back."  
"I'm tired of laying on my back. It's not working anymore."  
Luke turns to his wife. "Sit up face the window, with your back to me."  
Lorelai in her exasperated state does what he asks without much hesitation. Luke gently massages her back.  
"That feels amazing Luke, thank you."  
"You're welcome babe."  
"What was up with Jess at the baby shower?"  
"It was the punch. He called me yesterday to apologize. He asked if he should call Rory but I just told him to leave well enough alone."  
"Good idea."  
"Rory and Logan are okay?"  
"Yeah, as far as I know. Logan trusts her."  
"Jess is going to keep his distance, I hope you don't mind but I told him to stay there with April, so April is going to miss your birthday party."  
"My birthday party?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure Rory has something big planned."  
"She hasn't mentioned anything to me about it."  
"Me either, but she has to be right?"  
"Well I don't know. Things have been kind of crazy lately. I'm not so sure I want a party."  
"But you love your birthday."  
"Yes. When I could actually party and wear cute clothes. I can't do any of that now."  
"I suppose that's true, maybe Rory realized that."  
"I think she did. I think maybe we'll just go out to dinner. The three of us?"  
"You, me, and the baby?" Luke gets confused.  
"No! You, and Rory. Silly. Of course the baby will be there but he's not eating."  
"No Logan?"  
"Nah. I'd like it to just be the three of us."  
"I'll call Rory and talk to her about it."  
"Okay.. Luke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you make me something to eat? I'm starving."  
"Sure hun."

One week later. Lorelai's birthday. Lorelai and Luke are arrive at Rogan's house early in the morning per Rory's request. They walk into the house which has been completely redecorated. There are posters everywhere of some of Lorelai's favorite bands, movies, and some blown up pictures from past birthdays, her and Luke's wedding. Rory and Logan's wedding.

Lorelai calls out "Rory? Are you here?"  
"Of course I'm here. Do you like it?" She appears from the kitchen.  
"I love it. How did you do all this?"  
"Oh it wasn't hard, plus Logan and Finn helped a lot."  
"The place looks great Rory." Luke adds.  
"So I thought we would start the day out with doughnuts, did you eat?"  
"We ate already." Luke answers.  
"I want doughnuts!" Lorelai squeals.  
"Perfect. You enjoy your doughnut while you get a pedicure."  
A young woman walks out of the kitchen carrying a foot spa.  
"You didn't have to do all this Rory."  
"I know. But I wanted to. I would have given you the pedicure myself but my back has been really sore lately."  
"You go to the doctors?"  
"No. I just haven't been sleeping right."  
"Me either."  
The two talk and catch up for most of the morning. Luke sits quietly as the pair literally talk about everything. He wasn't bored though. It was nice to see Lorelai so happy. "I figure we could go for a short walk around the town, have dinner, then maybe we could see a movie?" Rory lays out her plan to her mom.  
"That all sounds good to me, will there be cake?"  
"What kind of daughter do you think I am? Yes there will be cake, Sookie made it. She wants us to come by the Inn and have dinner there, fine with you?  
"Sounds perfect."

Later that day after their walk around town. It would have been much longer but Lorelai's ankles were sore. They head into the Dragon fly for a late lunch/ dinner with Sookie.  
"I'm sorry the walk was cut short, I'm such an old woman now."  
"It's fine." Luke and Rory say together.  
"I get it mom I'm pregnant too. Just not as pregnant as you are."  
"Well remember. It only gets worse from where you are." The three of them greet Sookie who is prepared to make them anything they want. Everything they want. They sit down to dine and are enjoying a nice meal together. There is some commotion coming from the other end of the dining room. It looks like some one is proposing to someone. Luke hasn't noticed or he doesn't care but Rory and Lorelai maneuver their seats so they can get a better look. They can't see anything. They look to each other and decide to get a closer look at the happy couple. or unhappy if they proposal doesn't go well. They approach closer and both Rory and Lorelai wish they hadn't. They are not 6 feet away from Dean proposing to Lindsay. Dean. Rory's ex boyfriend. Dean. The man she lost her virginity to. Dean. The man who cheated on his wife. He was proposing to Lindsay. And Rory was witnessing it! Rory couldn't feel more awkward. She couldn't look away.  
She stood there dumbstruck as she listened to him rattle off reasons why they should be together, how sorry he was for mistakes he had made. How much he loved her. Lindsay stops him. She says Yes. They place erupts in cheers. Lorelai looks to her daughter.  
"Bathroom?"  
"Let's go."  
They go back to their table to tell Luke they might be a few minutes. Luke didn't seem to mind. He just sat there eating his food.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"That had to have been weird for you."  
"Just a little bit."  
Lorelai looks at her daughter doubtfully.  
"Okay yeah. It was pretty weird. He is my ex after all."  
"Perfectly natural response."  
I mean he told me wanted to marry her again but I never thought I'd be here to witness it."  
"Wait, he told you?"  
"I ran into him a few months ago when I was working here."  
" Just how long have you and Dean been talking?"  
Only it's not Lorelai that asks that question. It's Lindsay.  
Rory and Lorelai turn around to see Lindsay walking out of a stall.  
Rory stammers.. "Lindsay I swear it was just once. It was not planned."  
"Why is it that you seem to be everywhere?"  
"Have you taken a look at where we live sweetheart?" Lorelai answers for Rory.  
Lindsay rolls her eyes. "You need to stay away from my fiance`"  
"I promise you I never intended to see him that day, or today. Or any day for that matter."  
"It's hard to believe you."  
"I understand why."  
"The first thing Dean and I are doing is looking for somewhere else to live. I really don't feel like running into the woman he cheated on me with all the time."  
"That sounds like a good thing to do." Lorelai adds quickly.  
"We should get back."  
"Oh and uh.. congratulations."

That night Rory is laying in bed reading. She hears the front door open and close. Logan walks into the room. Home from work in Hartford with his dad at HPG.  
"How was your day babe?" Logan asks as he undresses from his work clothes.  
"It was interesting to say the least."  
"Why what happened?"  
Rory plays back the whole day. She tells him about accidentally seeing Dean propose. About Lindsay in the bathroom.  
"You should write a book about your life."  
"Yeah. She laughs. It would be interesting."  
"I'm serious. You should write a book."  
"What?"  
"I was talking to some people at work today one thing lead to another i was talking to a publisher about yours and our life kind of and he said it would make a great novel. Don't you think?"  
"I mean. Yeah. I love that idea. I love to read, I love to write."  
"You should get started soon. Before the baby comes."  
"I'm going to start right now." Rory reaches for her laptop.  
"Wait actually there is something i want to tell you first."  
"Oh shoot sorry. What's up?"  
Logan's face does something weird. She can't quite read the expression.  
"You okay hun?"  
"Yeah it's just." Logan pauses. He doesn't know why this is so hard for him to say.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well. I saw my dad today. He was in the office."  
"Go on."  
"He looked a wreck. Worse than he normally does. Like something was bothering him."  
"Did you talk to him?"  
"I did."  
"And?"  
"He told me.. He told me, that him and my mom are getting divorced."  
Rory looks surprised.  
"Really? Divorced?" Rory repeats the word.  
"Yeah. Divorced."

 **A/N so this chapter is shorter I know. Honestly. I'm a little lost as to where to go from here. I feel like maybe this one has run its course? Its so different than what i originally planned to do. Please let me know if you want me to continue this. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So thank you for the encouragement to continue this story. This one will be baby talk filled. So i hope you don't mind babies! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

"Divorced? Really?" Rory is surprised. She didn't see that coming.

"Yeah. He at first didn't want to tell me why, or what happened. I shook it out of him." Logan replies.

"Well? Why are your parents divorcing?" Rory asks intrigued.

"Because of us." Logan says simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when my dad came here to warn you about what my mom was going to do, or was trying to do?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently he told my mom that she was wasting her time trying to break us up, and told her that he came here. That caused a really big scene, and ended with my dad asking for a divorce."

"Your dad? Really? I'm kind of stunned."

"I am too, but not at the same time. I knew my mom wouldn't ask for the divorce, then she would be cut off. My dad has a wicked pre-nup. "

"That's true. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Doesn't affect me. To be honest I'm surprised they stayed married this long."

"Divorce doesn't look good in society." Rory points out.

"My dad has never cared about what society thinks."

"Which is why HE is the one who initiated the divorce."

"You are right about that."

May 1st. Luke and Lorelai are at their last appointment with the OBGYN. Lorelai lays back on the bed with her belly exposed as Dr. Bailey checks on the baby.

"Heart beat is strong and steady however.."

"What? What is wrong?" Luke asks frantically.

"Nothing to worry about right now, but it seems your baby is breeched."

"Breeched?" Lorelai asks

"It's when the baby is backwards right? I think that's what I read." Luke answers for the doctor.

"Essentially yes, baby boys head is up here -she points to the middle of Lorelais stomach.- When it should be down here, towards the cervix, ready for you to give birth."

"So what does that mean? What can we do?" Lorelai asks.

"Its not urgent now. I'm going to give you a few exercises to help the baby turn on his own. I want you to come back in two weeks and we will see if baby has turned on his own, or with help of the exercises.

"Sounds good. Thank you Dr. Bailey." Luke shakes her hand.

The Gilmore/Danes house that evening.

"So where is that book you're hiding? Lorelai asks as Luke and Lorelai sit together eating takeout on the couch.

"Book? What do you mean?" Luke plays innocent.

"That pregnancy book you're reading."

"Oh that. It's in the bedroom."

"Why didn't you tell me you were reading a pregnancy book?"

"I didn't NOT tell you, I just didn't mention it."

"I love that you're studying for this."

"I just want to be prepared. This is the first time I'll be raising an infant."

"Are you nervous?" Lorelai asks taking a bite of her Chinese food.

"Of course I am. I'm scared as hell." Luke admits.

"You are going to be a great dad Luke." Lorelai assures him.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I know you Luke. And when you need help I'll be there. I've done this before, granted it was awhile ago I think I remember the basics.

"Thank you Lorelai. I'm so glad you have you as a wife and mother of my child." Luke says softly.

"We are lucky to have you." Lorelai rubs her belly.

Two weeks later. May 15th.

Rory and Logan are at their Doctors office. They talked and they decided they didn't want to wait anymore. They wanted to know the gender of their baby. Rory wanted to know as soon as possible. She was just hoping and hoping for a little baby girl. She wouldn't last the 14 more weeks until she gave birth to find out.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The Doctor asks Rory and Logan.

"We're sure" They say in unison.

Dr. White moves around the wand and takes a look at their baby.

"Okay I think I've got a pretty good look at what the gender is."

"Tell us." Logan says eagerly.

The doctor paused another moment looking at each other their faces as they waited impatiently.

He points to the monitor. "Take a good look at your daughter."

Logan and Rory grab each others hands.

Rory is close to tears. "We get our little baby girl." She says through sniffles.

Logan hugs his wife. "Oh Rory. I am so happy."

"Me too Logan. I have never been happier."

"I'm so glad we decided to have a child." Logan kisses her on the lips. He keeps his face to hers. I love you Lorelai Huntzberger."

"I love you too." Rory made a face. She didn't like the way Lorelai Huntzberger sounded. It sounded like he was married to her mom.

"I don't mean to interrupt but there are a few things we need to do, a few tests to make sure things are okay."

"Oh right. Sorry Doc." Logan moves.

"What kinds of tests? Should I be worried?" Rory asks.

"Oh no. Everything looks great. These are just standard. You are about 26 weeks along, and everything seems to be the way it should."

Rogan's House. Rory has been working on her novel. Logan is working from home. He only goes into the Office twice a week. With Lorelai closing in on her due date Rory asked Logan to stay home more so he could take her to the hospital when she went into labor.

Lorelai is at the doctors office alone. Luke was supposed to come but Caesar got sick last minute and he had to work at the diner. Luke wanted to ask Logan to help out but Lorelai said she was fine going to this one alone. Lorelai gets on the table and Dr. Bailey makes small talk asking how things have been and where her husband was.

"So? How do things look?" Lorelai asks nervously.

"Did you do those exercises I gave you?"

"Yes. I did. Even the ones that were hard to do. My husband insisted."

"Unfortunately Baby is still backwards- It's not your fault. Sometimes the exercises don't work. However the more Baby grows the less space there is for him to move. We may need to turn him, or you may need a C- section. Is that something you and your husband are okay with?"

"Oh um, well. We hadn't talked about it. But if a C-section is necessary I have no objections. Got to get him out of there somehow."

"Exactly. Other than the position of the baby. Everything else is right on track. Your blood pressure looks good. You've gained roughly 25 pounds with this pregnancy"

"Ugh don't remind me." Lorelai jokes.

"That's a good thing. Your baby needs you to gain the weight."

"Will you tell that to my ankles. They are not handling it well."

"Keep doing what you're doing. The baby should be born happy and healthy. He will be well worth the swollen ankles."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

Lorelai walks outside the hospital to call Luke to give her a ride home. No answer. She waits a minute. Maybe he was busy. She calls again. Still no answer. Lorelai sits on a bench for a moment. She calls Rory.

"Hey are you and Logan busy?" Lorelai asks.

"Nope were not, is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just Luke was supposed to pick me up but he's not answering."

"Logan and I are on our way. How about you come hang with us? I have something I want to tell you anyway."

"Okay that sounds good. I'm right out front."

Half hour later. The three of them are inside Rogan.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Lorelai asks her daughter.

"We decided we didn't want to wait any longer." Logan begins.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked confused.

"We found out the gender today" Rory almost squeals.

"Oh my god! You did! Tell me!" Lorelai begs.

"We are having a girl." Logan informs her.

"Oh thank god! I know lots about girls!" Lorelai is over joyed for her own daughter to experience what she did.

Lorelai's phone starts ringing. It's Luke

"Hey doll." She answers the phone.

"Oh good you're okay! Where are you?"

"I'm at Rory's. Where are you?" I'm at home. I went to the Hospital to pick you up but you weren't there. I figured you caught a ride with someone so I came home. And you're not here. I kind of got panicked. Why didn't you call me?"

"I did call you at the diner. Twice. You didn't answer. So I called Rory. I'm sorry Luke I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Sorry I just got a little panicked. You're carrying something very precious to me."

"I know. Sorry. Want to come over to Rory's with me?"

"I can't I have to get back to the diner. Pick you up tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

May 25th.

Lorelai is laying in bed. Once again she is having such a hard time sleeping. She cannot get comfortable. She gets a pain in her stomach. Was that... She was pretty sure it was. Not like last week when she had those false labor pains. Braxton Hicks. She was pretty sure this was it. It was midnight. She really didn't want to wake Luke again if these were false pains again. She sat up in bed. She felt pressure. Immense pressure. Another contraction. What was that 3 minutes apart? It was time. She nudges Luke.

"Luke. Wake up."

Luke stirs slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I think this is it Luke."

Luke jumps up gets tangled in the blankets and falls out of the bed. "Lets go!"

"Are you sure because I don't want to go there for nothing."

"I don't want you to give birth here. Now lets go!"

Luke checks Lorelai in and they give her a room immediately.

Dr. Bailey is there at Lorelai's side.

"How you doing mama?"

"I'm pretty sure this is it."

Dr. Bailey quickly preps Lorelai and gives her a look.

"You're right this is it. You my dear are ready to push."

"What about..." She trails off.

"Don't worry. Baby has turned himself around. Now push."

Lorelai begins to push. Luke steps outside for a moment to call Rory. He was hesitant about it but Rory said to call. No matter the time.

20 minutes later Rory and Logan arrive at the hospital and Rory is by Lorelai's side.

On may 25th Richard Scott Danes was born to Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes. Weighing in at 7 pounds. 11 ounces.

 **A/N Ive never given birth or been pregnant. So please excuse my lack of knowledge about how long things take. I wanted Lorelai to have a quick and Easy birth though. so. I hope you enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Rory steps out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asks tiredly.

"I'm calling grandma and grandpa. They should be here."

"You're right. Go ahead."

Lorelai holds her son closely in her arms. He was absolutely perfect. Was Rory ever this small? She couldn't remember Rory being this tiny.

Luke sits on the side of her bed.

"He's beautiful" Luke tells her.

"He's perfection."

"He looks like you." Luke tells his wife.

"Really? I think he looks like you."

"I can't wait for him to grow up, so I can do all of the things I never got to do with April."

"I know. Maybe with this little man you can take him fishing."

"If he's anything like me he will love to fish."

Lorelai and Luke continue to fawn over their new baby. They are so happy and fascinated with the newest member of the family they don't notice Richard and Emily standing in the door way. Richard lightly knocks on the door.

"Can we come in?" Richard asks.

"Of course." Lorelai tells her parents to come in.

Luke steps out of the way so they can meet their grandson. Lorelai can't wait to tell them the name they chose.

"Oh Lorelai. He's gorgeous. Congratulations you two." Emily says with full sincerity.

"Thank you Emily."

"He is quite a handsome young man." Richard adds.

"So. Do you want to hear his name?"

"Finally! Yes, Yes we do." Emily answers eagerly.

Lorelai looks to Luke. Giving him the go ahead to tell them. She hands the baby to Luke.

Luke holds his son for the second time. It is every bit as great as the first. He admires his features so similar to his wife's. Luke holds the baby towards them.

"Meet Richard Scott Danes." Luke says proudly. Richard (the first) is surprised. His eyes fill slightly with tears. Emily gets a huge smile on her face. "You named him after me?" Richard asks touched. "We did." "That really means a lot to me, Thank you." Richard coughs to cover up that he is tearing up.

"Do you want to hold him?" Luke asks.

"Yes. I do."

Richard takes the baby in his arms. He is so proud of his daughter. They may have had their differences in the past but at this moment those didn't mean anything. He looks lovingly at the little boy in his arms. The one who shared his name. "Let me hold my grandson now." Emily asks sweetly.

Emily holds her precious grandson.

"Lorelai, Luke. I am so happy for the both of you. This new child is a blessing."

"Thank you mom." Lorelai smiles at her mother. They had been getting along much better lately. It seemed she had softened with the addition of Richie. Lorelai promised herself she wouldn't keep him from them like she did Rory. It was wrong for her to take her away like that. She knew her parents were getting older, she wanted them to be in Richie's life as much as they wanted to be. Even though the idea of them being involved more made her feel uneasy. She knew that was crazy.

Logan and Rory are in the waiting room. Logan looks exhausted.

"You don't have to stay, I'm sure Luke would give me a ride home."

"No I want to be here. I'm so happy for your parents."  
"Me too. And I can't wait for that to be us in there." Rory grabs Logan's hand.

"I'm so excited to meet our little girl." Logan tells her.

"We still need to work on turning my old room into a nursery." Rory reminds him.

"I know. I'm sorry I've just been busy working with my dad we will get it taken care of." Logan apologizes.

"No you don't need to apologize, I'm just saying we do need to get on it. We have twelve weeks and we have so many gifts from the baby shower we need to go through."

"I know. The people of Stars Hollow really went over board with the presents."

"Well I am beloved in this town. Our daughter will be too."

"But not me?" Logan fakes being hurt.

"Oh stop the town loves you too, or at least they will. They need to get to know you better. And they will now that we are living here."

Rory's grandparents come out into the waiting room and see Logan and Rory.

How have the two of you been? It's been awhile since we have gotten to see you two." Emily asks.

"I'm sorry we haven't come to a Friday night dinner in awhile. It's just being pregnant has really taken a toll on me. And Logan has been really busy working and getting our nursery set up."

"We understand. We just miss our grand daughter." Richard says.

"I miss you guys too. We promise we will be around more after the baby comes and we get all settled."

"And you'll call us when you go into labor?" Emily asks excited.

"Someone will call you as soon as my water breaks." Rory jokes.

Her grandparents make a face.

June 1st. The Gilmore Danes house.

Lorelai rocks baby Richie in the rocker she was given to from Babette. Richie fusses in Lorelai's arms. Luke comes downstairs.

"He giving you trouble?" Luke asks.

"I think he's just hungry. This boy eats like his mama." Lorelai jokes.

"Well I would help with that if I could but.."

"You don't have the necessary equipment to help, I know. Don't worry babe I've got this, but you are on diaper duty." Lorelai begins feeding Richie and his cries quiet immediately.

" A duty I gladly accept. I'm going to go take a quick shower then." Luke heads upstairs.

Luke comes down stairs as his cell phone begins ringing. He checks the caller ID. It's April.

"Hey April How's it going?"

"Dad? Are you still coming to get me?" April asks.

"Coming to get you..?" Luke asks confused.

"Yeah you're supposed to come pick me up at the airport." April reminds her dad.

"Oh April.. I'm so sorry I.." He trails off.

"You forgot." April says flatly.

"I'm so sorry, with the new baby things have been really busy."

"So, what am I supposed to do dad?" April whines into the phone.

"Give me ten minutes. I'm going to see if Logan can pick you up."

Luke calls Logan who is at home. He agrees to pick up April at the airport. April arrives at what was now her home now that she has finished her junior year of high school. April was not happy about starting a new school her senior year but what else could she do? Her dad wouldn't let her stay in New Mexico by herself. She didn't want to live with Jess anymore, he wasn't bad really but he wasn't very chatty. She wanted someone she could talk to. She wanted to become closer to Lorelai and Rory. Luke shows April her room.

"Later we can take you shopping to get any of the furniture you would like. Money is no obstacle since we sold our house."

"Didn't you sell it to Logan?"

"Yes. And he wildly over paid us for it."

April looks around her baron room she sits on the bed. It was lumpy. "Can we get a new mattress? This one is terrible."

"Anything you want. It's your room. I want you to feel at home here. This is your home for as long as you would like.

"Can we do it today? I want to start decorating my room." April asks excitedly.

"Oh.. I don't know April.. There is a lot going on.."

Logan is walking by the door and over hears her asking.

"I can take you if you want April." Logan offers.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all. It might be fun. We can bond some, we are sort of family." Logan tells her.

"If you are sure. This will be fun. You don't mind do you dad?"

"Oh no, if Logan wants to take you that's fine." Luke hands Logan a debit card.

"Thanks dad."

July 1st.

April has settled into living in Stars Hollow. She has been spending her time with Lorelai taking care of the baby, working at the diner, helping Rory set up the nursery, and Helping at the Dragon Fly, she was keeping herself very busy. Her favorite was helping with the nursery. She was getting along really well with Rory. Logan promised to teach her to drive soon she was very excited. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all. She missed her mom a lot. But she was very thankful to have all of this family to lean on. Rory was really great to talk to.

Rory and April are putting the last touches in the nursery.

"Are you nervous?" April asks Rory.

"I'm not looking forward to the whole pushing a baby out of my body."

"I understand that. I don't think I'll ever want kids." April says.

"I didn't think I would really want them either. But I'm so excited. Even though my mom compares giving birth to doing splits on a crate of dynamite."

"Yeah now I'm definitely not having kids."

"You don't have to. Especially not any time soon."

"Well yeah, I'd have to actually have a boyfriend first."

"Preferably a husband" Rory adds.

"Yeah I guess it would be better to be married first."

"Yes. However I don't think you should get married just because you're pregnant. My parents didn't."

"Mine neither." April says softly.

"Didn't you ever want to know your dad?"

"I would ask my mom but she wouldn't tell me much. She made it seem like he was a one night stand and didn't know who he was."

"No offense but that was pretty wrong of her."

"I know. When Luke told me the real story I was really upset. I didn't talk to my mom for weeks. It was really hard to avoid her living in the same house."

"Tell me about it." Rory laughs. She loved getting to know April more and more. Even though she was a lot younger she felt like they had a lot in common.

There was a knock at the door.

"April can you get that please?" Rory asks her.

"Sure."

April heads to the door and peeps through the hole. It was some older blonde woman she had never seen before. She answers the door.

"Who are you?" The woman asks.

"I'm April. Who are you?"

"I'm Shira. Logan's mom."

"Oh. Logan's not here."

"I'm here to see Rory." Shira tells her rudely.

"I'll go get her."

"You can't just let me in?"

"No. I don't know you. I can't just let a stranger in her house."

April shuts the door in her face. She walks back into the nursery.

"Who was that?" Rory asks.

"It was some woman named Shira. She said she was Logan's mom. But she said she was here to see you."

"Shira? Ugh I don't want to talk to that woman."

"I just met her and I already don't like her." April tells her.

"I guess I will go see what she wants."

Rory opens the door.

"What do you want Shira." Rory says clearly annoyed.

"I want to apologize. Can I come in?"


	16. Chapter 16

Rory stands in her entry way with her arms folded over her chest. She stares doubtfully at Shira.

"You. You want to apologize? For what exactly?" Rory says slowly. Cooly.

"You know.. For everything. Can I please come in?" Shira asks as sincerely as she can.

"I would rather you didn't. Shira, I really have no interest in hearing your fake apology." Rory tells her calmly. She was not going to let Shira work her up. Especially so close to her due date.

"Please Rory. I am sorry-" Shira begins.

"Let me see, are you sorry for that awful dinner I had to sit through at your house when you told me I wasn't good enough to be in your family? Are you sorry for refusing to come to your only son's wedding because you didn't approve of who he was marrying? Are you sorry for accusing me of cheating on Logan and getting pregnant by another man? Or are you sorry for basically telling Logan he needed to divorce me after you thought I lost the baby? And lastly are you sorry for plotting with your husband on how to break Logan and I up?"

"All of that. Please believe me. I just want what is best for Logan. I didn't think you were right for him but I was wrong. I can see now that you are meant to be a Huntzberger. You make Logan happy. You were able to give him a child. The heir to the Huntzberger fortune. I want to be apart of my grandchild's life."

Rory stares at Shira for a long moment. Taking in all of what she had to say. Finally Rory speaks.

"I'm sorry Shira. I just don't believe you." Rory shuts the door on her mother-in-law.

Rory flops onto the couch and sighs loudly. April comes out of the nursery.

"Everything okay?" April asks her sister. Rory and April decided they would call each other sister.

"Yeah. I just really can't stand that woman. She said she wanted to apologize for all the things she has said."

"You don't believe her?"

"Not even a little bit. That woman is always scheming. Ever since Logan brought me to a dinner at their house, she hated me before she even knew me."

The more Rory thinks about her the more upset she becomes. Rory grabs her stomach.

"You okay?" April asks concerned.

"I think so? Just a small pain in my belly."

"When are you due again?"

"Not for another six weeks." Rory says through gritted teeth.

"Another pain?"

"Yes." Rory blows out a long breath.

"I'll call Logan." April rushes to get her phone.

"Thank you. And April? Do you happen to have your license?"

"I have my permit."

"Good enough for me. I need you to drive me to the hospital."

At the hospital they check Rory in right away. April helps Rory fill out the paper work that is needed to fill out.

Logan is driving as fast as he can to get to the hospital. He didn't even tell anyone he was leaving work. He just left. All he could think about was his wife was in the hospital. Was she in early labor? They told them with the first child she may come late. They didn't warn them about a premature baby. Logan parks his car outside the hospital and sprints to the main entrance. In the lobby he runs to the administration counter.

"I'm looking for my wife. Lorelai Huntzberger."

The nurse scans a list. "I'm sorry sir a Lorelai has not been admitted today." She tells him.

"Rory. Rory Huntzberger. Her birth name is Lorelai. I thought she would use her birth name." Logan rambles on.

The nurse scans the list again. "I found her. Room 204"

"Thank you!" Logan shouts and he races towards 204. Or where he thinks 204 is. He gets lost a little on the way. But finally a doctor tells him the correct way to go. Logan enters Rory's room.

"Ace. Are you okay?" Logan asks at her bedside.

"I'm fine. Just got a little worked up. I think I upset the baby." Rory says sheepishly.

"Worked up? Over what?" Logan asks concerned.

"You're mom came to see me." Rory tells him flatly.

"She what? Why?" Logan almost shouts.

"She said she wanted to apologize. I tried to keep my calm. I was calm, until she left and I was talking to april about it."

"Apologize? Is she serious? You didn't believe her did you?"

"No. She seemed sincere but I've learned not to trust her."

"Good girl." Logan kisses Rory's forehead.

The doctor comes in to talk to Rory.

"How you feeling Rory?" He asks her.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." She tells him.

"Well let me see what's going on."

The doctor preps checks Rory's vitals.

"You're blood pressure is really high, and you're looking a little dehydrated. I'm going to order an IV for you to get you some fluids. Now let's check on that baby."

He preps Rory and they check on the baby. Logan holds Rory's hand. They wait to hear how their daughter is doing.

"The baby's heart rate is a little fast, you have about six more weeks to go? The baby is going to need to take it easy until then."

"Take it how much easier?" Rory asks.

"Avoid any stressful situations. Also I'm going to suggest bed rest. At least for the next three weeks. Make sure you drink plenty of fluids. Remember you are drinking for two."

"Bed rest? But the baby is going to be okay right?" Logan asks nervously.

"AS long as Rory lowers her blood pressure there should be no reason the baby won't come out perfectly healthy. Just take it easy Rory."

"I will." She promises him.

"I'll get someone to start that IV for you. Its going to take a bit." He walks out of the room.

"I need to call my mom." Rory tells Logan.

"You sure you don't want me to do it?"

"I'm sure."

The Gilmore/Danes residence. Lorelai was feeding Richie. Luke was at the diner. He was reluctant to leave Lorelai there with the baby but Lorelai insisted she had things under control. After burping Richie he fell asleep in her arms. Lorelai gets out of the rocker and lays him in his bassinet. Her cell phone rings. She checks the caller ID. It was Rory.

"Hey kid." Lorelai answers quietly so she didn't wake the little one.

"He asleep?" Rory asks her mom.

"Just went down after I fed him. He does it every time." Lorelai tells her daughter.

"Well go in the other room, I need to tell you something." Rory says her tone serious.

"Are you okay? The baby?"

"Don't freak out. I'm fine. The baby is fine but-"

"What happened?" Lorelai asks panicked.

"I got a little bit stressed. I'm at the hospital."

"I'm coming. What hospital?" Lorelai asks immediately.

"You don't have to come mom I'm alright. It's just a little high blood pressure.. And possibly some dehydration. They are giving me an IV."

"What hospital?" Lorelai repeats more urgently.

"Mom seriously. I don't need you to come. Logan is here. How can you come anyway? You've got Richie there. Luke is at the diner isn't he?"

"Luke is at the diner.. I could bring Richie with me."

"I thought you weren't taking him outside yet? And the first place you're going to take him is a hospital?"

"Well.. I guess you're right." Lorelai acquiesces.

"Good. Now there is one more thing." Rory admits.

"What now?"

"The doctor suggests I be on bed rest for the next 3 weeks at least."

"Rory!"

"Don't worry mom. Everything is okay."

"My baby is in the hospital. How can I not worry?"

"No your baby is sleeping. You're grown up married daughter is in the hospital. With her husband."

"Let me talk to him." Lorelai says firmly.

"Why..?"

"I just want to make sure he takes care of you."

"He will."

"Let me talk to him."

"Okay.." Reluctantly Rory hands the phone to Logan. She knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. But Logan was a big boy he could handle it. She hoped.

Half an hour later Luke stands in the doorway of Rory's room.

"Luke..What are you.. Mom called you?"

"She did." He walks to her bedside.

"I'm going to get a coffee." Logan excuses himself so they could talk.

Rory sighs. "I told her it was nothing to worry about."

"Bed rest, Dehydration. High blood pressure. Doesn't sound like nothing."

"The doctor said as long as I take it easy the baby and I will be fine."

"Good. So what happened?"

"Nothing."

Luke gives his step daughter a look.

"Logan's mom came to see me. She left. I was talking to April. I felt a pain. She took me to the hospital."

"That woman just won't quit will she?"

"Nope."

"Wait.. Did you say April took you?"

"Yes.."

"She's never driven before!" Luke shouts.

"She said she had her permit." Rory says calmly.

"Is she still here?"

"I had Logan take her to your house."

"Oh she is in trouble."

"What. What is wrong?"

"She either lied to you about having her permit. Or she has been getting driving training with out me and she promised I could teach her how to drive."

"I see. Sorry Luke."

"So you're okay here?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll see you later."

August first. Rory has been taking it easy at home the last four weeks. Logan took off of work. He still did some work but it was all from home. He wanted to make sure he could be there for Rory. Rory had been writing her book about her life. She realized she still hadn't told her mom she was writing it. She had the first seven chapters. She was so excited on how it was turning out. To be a published author would be so incredible. Things have been calm. Rory was half expecting another visit from Shira. But there was nothing. Her mom came over a lot with the baby. Rory was starting to feel antsy. She was just a few weeks shy of her due date. Rory and Lorelai are talking while Richie naps.

"This baby is so easy to deal with. If I would have known things were going to be so easy I would have had a baby long ago." Lorelai jokes.

"I hope I get that lucky."

"Me too. It's hard to deal with a screaming baby all day long. This baby never cries."

"He has you and Luke for parents what is there to cry about?"

"You speak the truth." Lorelai and Rory laugh.

They sat on the couch together watching a movie. Rory had her legs propped up. The doctor had told her, blood pressure was back to normal and every thing was okay again but Logan and her mother insisted she still relax. She had no choice but to listen to them. They were double teaming her.

Rory feels a tightening in her stomach. She winces. She tries to hide the pain from her mom. She fails. Lorelai notices her daughter in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Rory tells her mom.

"It's not nothing I saw that wince."

"It's just a little pain."

"Where?"

"My stomach.. Rory confesses.

Lorelai calls to Logan who is upstairs working. He runs down the stairs.

"I think your wife is in labor."

Logan looks to his wife. "Let's go."

"I think you guys are over reacting I'm fine." Rory winces again.

Logan can see the pain in her face. "We're going. Now."

 **So i appreciate all the comments. and reviews. please keep them coming!**


	17. Chapter 17

Logan, Lorelai and Rory are returning from the hospital.

"You need to continue to take it easy Rory" Lorelai admonishes.

"Hey I have been, Ive been laying in bed all day long. Everyday."

"Well good."

"I can't believe those were false labor pains. Are the real ones worse?" Rory asks her mom.

"Much, much worse." Lorelai warns her.

"Oh goodie." Rory jokes.

"Don't worry Ace everything is going to be just fine." Logan assures her.

"You guys have been going to those birthing classes right?" Lorelai asks.

"Every one of them. Logan insists that we go." Rory rolls her eyes.

"I saw that. Excuse me for wanting to be prepared and ready. This is our only chance at a baby i just to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"It will Logan."

"I know it will. Because I am preparing us."

"I love that you are so dedicated Logan. It's really sweet." Lorelai smiles at her son in law.

They pull up to the house. April is inside taking care of Richie.

"False alarm?" April asks Rory.

"Yep. I was really hoping this was it, I'm ready to pop this kid out."

"Nice." April jokes.

"Being pregnant has been really hard on me. I know it's supposed to be this wonderful experience but. It has been long, and I've been sick a lot and just really tired It was unexpected. First were told we can't have kids. Then I'm pregnant. Then it's twins. Then it isn't twins anymore. I'm tired of the drama." Rory rants.

"Hey. When you hold our daughter for the first time you're going to forget everything you just complained about." Logan tells her.

"I wasn't complaining!"

"Uhh. Yeah you were." Lorelai jokes.

Lorelai and Luke's house. Lorelai was preparing herself to go back to work at the Inn. Richie was almost 3 months old.

"You know you don't have to go back to work. We still have tons of the money from Logan buying the house." Luke tells his wife.

"I know but I want to." Lorelai tells him.

"How can you want to go back to work?"

"I like working Luke. I have never wanted to be the stay at home mom. That's just not me."

"I understand that. So how would you feel if I became a stay at home dad?" Luke rocks Richie in his arms. Once again he marveled and how cute he was. He had their blue eyes.

"Is that something you want to do?" Lorelai asks her husband.

"Before I never thought about it. But now, Seeing our son. I would really like to spend more time with him. I missed so much with April. I want to be around as much as I can."

"What about the diner?" Lorelai asks.

April has been helping out a lot and we have Caesar. And Lane. I think the Diner is well covered. Besides I will still be stopping in there occasionally."

"Well I think it's a great idea."

"You do?" Luke asks surprised.

"Of course. It's kind of a win win. You get more time with our son, I don't have to be home all of the time bored. It's perfect."

"Well then okay. I am officially a stay at home dad."

"A handsome one at that." Lorelai kisses him passionately.

Two weeks later Rory and Logan are home. Logan is working on his laptop and Rory is laying in bed reading a book. It was late afternoon. In the past two weeks Rory had had two more false trips to the hospital. Logan told her to tell him anytime she had pain. He didn't want to risk anything going wrong. He said he didn't mind taking her to the hospital each time but she felt bad.

Rory felt a small pain in her stomach. She stared at Logan. She wondered if she should tell him. It was just a small pain. She decided to wait. Another ten minutes go by. A small pain. She ignores it. She didn't want to bother Logan. She goes back to reading her book when she felt a small amount of liquid between her legs. Like she just peed herself.

"Logan?"

He turns to face her. "What is it babe?"

"Either I just wet the bed or.."

"We're going. I'll call your mom from the car."

"And my grandparents too?"

"Yes yes them too. Are you in pain?"

"A little. I just feel a lot of pressure."

Logan carries her down stairs and into the car.

"You're about four centimeters dilated." The doctor tells Rory.

"So she's in active labor?" Logan asks.

"Yes. That's what we call it. But it still could be several hours. This is your first pregnancy right?"

"Yes. Our first." Logan tells him.

"I suggest you sit back. Relax. You may be here awhile."

Five hours later and Rory has bumped up to six centimeters dilated but things have seemed to stall. She had been visited by several people. Lorelai and Luke, Lane, Her Grandparents. Rory was getting some sleep and Logan was asleep on the couch the hospital had provided for him per his request and had given a monetary incentive for them to bring in.

It was almost four am Rory was being instructed to push. She had gone with the Epidural like her mother had suggested and was feeling a lot better. Logan held her hand as she pushed.

Mireya Leigh Huntzberger was born to Lorelai and Logan Huntzberger on August 15th at 4:03 am weighing 7 lbs 2 ounces.

Epilogue:  
One Year Later.

Mireya is sleeping all tuckered out from her huge birthday bash Logan and Rory threw for her.

Lorelai and Luke had been at the party. They were very proud parents to a smart but rambunctious young boy Richie. And Grandparents to the more quiet and reserved little girl Mireya. April went off to college at Connecticut state. Not too far so Luke could still be around her. Luke was still staying home raising Richard. Lorelai's Inn was thriving, doing better than it ever had.

Logan and Rory lay in bed together tired from the party they threw and chasing Richie and Mireya. "I can't believe my book is being published." Rory says.

"I can. I always knew you could do it." Logan kisses her forehead.

"We sure have come along way haven't we?" Rory thinks back on all their life's memories.

"We sure have." Logan says.

"Remember the first day we met?" Rory asks.

"I do. You hated me." Logan states.

"I did not!"

"I do recall you comparing me to Judi Dench." Logan smiles at his wife.

"And you told me I had to call you Master and Commander."

"That's right. I'm still a little upset you never did."

"Well get over it because I'm not starting now." Rory joked with him.

"You hurt my feelings!" Logan fakes being distraught.

Rory kisses him to shush him up. She pulls away and stares at her husbands face.

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

 **A/N So I've come to an end with this one. Hope you enjoy the last four words! ;) and hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
